The Badass Har—er, Pokémon Master in the Making!
by Super-Pervert Toad Sage
Summary: He said he just leaving for short training trip, but 2 years have passed and there was no news from him. Suddenly he rappeared back in his hometown and soon he decided to travel to Kalos. However, this time many peoples don't want him to disappear again and go with him. Follow Ash's journey to be the Pokémon Master with his unofficial harem's hot in his trail!
1. Chapter 01

**He said he just left for training in a short time, but 2 years have passed since Ash left and disappeared. Suddenly he appeared back in his home's doorstep and soon he decided to travel to Kalos. However, this time many peoples didn't want him to disappear again and go with him. Follow the journey of new Ash in his quest to be a Pokémon Master with his unofficial harem's hot in his trail!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon franchise. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

"Pikachu, I choose you!" — speaking of human

 _Pikachu, I choose you!_ — thinking of human

 **"Pika-CHU!"** — speaking of Pokémon outside PokéSpeech

 _ **Pika-CHU!** _ — thinking of Pokémon outside PokéSpeech

*BZZZTTT!* — sound effect

[Pokémon] — PokéDex/Machine

* * *

Two persons garbed in tattered brown coat, which was very dirty and worn out, entered the Pallet Town. Each step was taken with shaky movement. The slouch on their body showed absolute tiredness. The first figure was about 5'7" while the second figure was noticeably shorter, standing about 5'2".

Suddenly, a loud rumbling roar, which put the most fearsome Pokémon's roar to shame, could be heard from the two suspicious figures. It kept repeating in random interval that made the passersby more wary of them. The passersby's faithful Pokémon was ready to protect their Trainer as they heard the monstrous roar only powerful and dangerous Pokémon could produce. Parents pulled their children behind them to shield them away from the dubious characters, and likewise the children showed apprehension as they heard the random terrifying roar from the duo.

The dubious arrival was certainly taken with wariness since Pallet Town was a small town where the regional's professor of Kanto, Prof. Samuel Oak, was living in. Many Pokémon were living in Prof. Oak's ranch, it made many thieves and poachers trying to steal from there.

Though there were many attempts, not once had been successful. Prof. Oak was very strong Pokémon Trainer though he was very old and decided to be a simple Pokémon Researcher. His old Charizard was still kicking and he had many powerful Pokémon who had been his friend in his traven when he was young. Moreover, the new researcher-in-training, who was also Prof. Oak's grandson, was also very powerful Trainer in his 16. Planning to poach Pokémon in Oak's Ranch was a synonyms of surrendering one self. Even the notorious villainous group calling themselves Team Rocket wasn't stupid enough to steal from Oak's Ranch.

Speaking of Pallet Town's powerful trainers, beside Gary and Samuel Oak, there was also other powerful trainer that was the other pride of Pallet Town beside Gary.

Unfortunately, he had been vanished in past 2 years and no one had heard a single news from him, not even his relative or friends. Many believed the young spirited Trainer was in someplace in the wide Pokémon World, traveling around the world to uncover many world's mysteries.

Suddenly, the shorter one of the two asked a question to the taller one.

"Is your home still far? I'm hungry~"

Though it sounded shaky and hoarse, the voice was unmistakably belonged to a female.

Everybody who was close enough became curious by the... girl's question. Did her companion was living here? Then, why with such suspicious get up? However, before the taller one could say something, a loud terrifying *Graaooo—* voice came from the girl's direction. Everybody who heard that loud disturbing sound couldn't help but to blink or become panic. They had morbid curiosity on to the sound's origin. It was to... inhuman and fearsome to be a simple sound coming from a human. Heck, they most likely believed that sound belonged to a pissed Gyarados with capital "P".

"Don't worry! We're close to my home Rosa..." replied the taller figure. Though shaky and hoarse, the voice clearly belonged to a male.

The shorter figure, a girl, now is known as Rosa, wanted to say something back. However, a loud *Gurorororogrrrooooaaaaa—* sound stopped her plan abruptly.

Everybody in vicinity was startled by the voice, children buried their body on their parent's body out of fear and Pokémon showed ready stance to combat the nightmarish monstrosity that created such fearsome sound, some even had prepared an attack in which was ready to launch. Whatever the owner of that sound was... worse than the previous sound. The latest nightmarish roar could put the Legendary Sinnoh deities' and Kalos Sentinel of Death's voice to shame.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore! I want to get to my home soon and eat with my heart's content~" the cloaked male's voice sounded like a children's whine.

Everybody around them got a double take or blinked stupidly. In their mind, it was hard to believe the nightmarish roar from before was actually a sound of a stomach demanding to be filled. It was unbelievable for human's small stomach to create such terrifying sound. It was just physically impossible.

"Uhhh~" the girl in cloak, Rosa, let out a long whine, mimicking her male companion. "You aren't the only one who wants that! We have not any decent meal for almost three months. We have been sleeping on the grass when our camping gear was destroyed by incident. We have been eating only berries, herbs and fish and have yet to eat wonderful civilization's proper meal for LONG time! The most vexing one is, we were stranded at Mt. Silver for two weeks with crazy dangerous wild Pokémon hounding my sexy ass! It was worse than when we buried in Mt. Coronet for three weeks! Though, it was better than when Giratina kidnapped us in to the Reverse World! And I know it was your fault somehow! For a powerful trainer, you really have bad luck..."

Every set adult's eyes in the vicinity opened wide when Rosa called the mysterious male's name. They couldn't believe it. After his mysterious disappearance, one of Pallet town's golden boy was finally back!

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Ketchum" said Dawn Berlitz with bashful smile and rossy hue on her cheeks.

In past years, Dawn had grown into beautiful young woman. She had become taller, standing about 5'3" and was filled in the right places. Though she didn't have a pair of bouncy busts, Dawn had a pair of supple and firm CC-cup busts, or at least it was the size of her latest bras. Right now, she wore her white Beanie with pink Pokéball symbol, a black shirt that hugged her curve tightly under her knee-length red coat, a pink scarf circled around her neck, a pair of black socks that went under her knees and a pair of pink boots. She slung her pink bag on her left shoulder. All her Pokémons were resting in their Pokéball, which clipped on special Trainer belt to clip 6 Pokéball.

Almost 2 years had passed and Dawn still felt bashful around her former mentor's mother, Delia Ketchum. To be honest, Dawn found out how awkward it was around a mother of someone you were crushing on. Thankfully, Delia was kind and compassionate woman, it was easy for Dawn to see where her crush got his compassion. Speaking of her crush, Dawn wondered how Delia looked fine and un-bothered by the fact he was missing for years. However, knowing how bad his luck was, which Dawn had tasted firsthand in her first traveling experience, Dawn could understand it somehow. He was bound to get pulled into something crazy and no one couldn't stop it from happening. Though she was kind of understanding about that fact, she was still worried and missed him deeply. Their tearful farewell was still fresh in her mind. That time, she really wanted to follow him in his wonderful, albeit crazy, adventure. However, Buneary's modeling and photo session were something she couldn't pass up just like that. It was rare and once only opportunity for a fresh Trainer like her to start a bright career for her future.

It was really hard for Dawn to let him go just like that. They had become really close in times of their travel together. Heck, they had found themselves in dangerous event, not only once but multiple times. Dawn still remembered the catastrophe in the Alamos Town when the two of Sinnoh deities, Dialga and Palkia, battled each other in rampage. It was close call for her, not only she could die that time, but her existence could be erased. Though it was scary and dangerous, he had saved the world. He didn't save the world once, but many times, when Dawn found out it wasn't the first time he was pulled into something crazy like that she couldn't help but to feel no surprise at all.

Dawn had yet to realize her feelings for her former mentor immediately. When they met again in Unova, she was very happy. However, a hollow feeling slowly appeared in her heart few days after separating with him. At that moment, she finally understood she had a thing for her former mentor. When Buneary's modeling and photo session finished, she wanted to meet with him again, and maybe she finally could tell him what she truly feels about him. At that time, Vertress Conference in Unova had finished for few weeks and she heard he lost in the quarter-final.

Imagining how devastated he was, since his track in Lily of Valley Conference a year from before was better than that, was easy for Dawn. Heck, she believed he would win Lily of the Valley Conference if not for the crazy trainer with multiple Legendary Pokémons in his team, a mysterious Trainer named Tobias, beat him in the semi-final. Dawn was aware every Trainer in Sinnoh League Tournament couldn't win against Tobias' Pitch Black Legendary Pokémon, and yet his Sceptile had taken down Darkrai. Though he had lost, he had brought two legendary Pokémons down, a feat no one could replicate.

When she steeled her mind and went to Pallet Town in Kanto, she had prepared herself to cheer her crush. However, she was disappointed when she found out he had left for a training trip with ALL Pokémons he owns, it was also the beginning of his disappearance.

"Don't be a stranger, Dawn sweety. All Ash's friends are welcomed in this home" said Delia with motherly smile. "Everyone is in backyard already and I believe you're the last member of the gang. You can go there to the others."

"Once again, thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Ketchum."

"Now, now, go to the others while I, Brock and Cilan finish the lunch."

Dawn didn't wait for another moment and immediately went to backyard where the gang was together. When she arrived a moment later, she found everybody was already in here, with Brock and Cilan as exception since they helped Delia to cook.

"Dawn!"

Dawn blinked as she heard a female voice called her. Her blue eyes immediately settled on her rival in competition and for his affection; May Maple. The Hoenn native Coordinator was sitting on relaxing chair with massive umbrella protecting her from the sunlight.

May was beautiful young woman with brown hair and blue eyes darker than her. The back part of her hair was cut short while she grew her side bangs, passing her jaw line in pitiful imitation of wings. She wore her bandana like usual, though this time was blue with white colored Pokéball symbol. Her attire consisted by a blue sleeveless waistcoat with white collar and zipper and breast pocket on each side, a pair of black biker short under her navy colored mini skirts, a pair of black socks stopped above her knees, and pair of red running shoes. Her attire showed her magnificent curves, which Dawn grudgingly acknowledged sexier than hers. She was slightly taller than Dawn and was standing fully around 5'3".

Dawn's eyes settled on May's busts in which were bigger than her, about solid D-cup, for split second before her eyes locked on May's face again. She gave her rival harmless smile, though she held back her irritation to show up in the shape of twitching muscle eye. It was very reasonable for Dawn to be jealous with May's generous assets. They were rival for Love and War—Contest!

"Heeya, May! How have you been?" Chirped Dawn, greeting her rival back with harmless smile on her face. Though they were rival, she wouldn't give May fuel for their rivalry just because she couldn't hold herself. She had moved closer to may position, standing next to her.

May let loose small sigh, and then her face shifted on to contemplative mask and was silent for little while. "Just like usual... training my Pokémon, planning for good moves and other stuffs we Coordinator should think in the first place" answered May flippantly.

Dawn let loose small hum.

May had powerful team with her. Her Beautifly and Glaceon were beautiful. Her Munchlax and Skitty looked cute. Heck, her Blaziken, Wartortle and Venusaur were quite the powerhouse and knew many good move combinations. She was also skilled since she had been traveling year sooner before her and was under Ash's guidance when they were travelling together. She had load experience since she separated from Ash and traveled together with Drew.

Speaking of Drew, Dawn remembered May had problem with her traveling companion. She didn't know why, but they separated after traveling together for awhile and she wished to join in Ash's adventure to get more experience. However, just like her, she was left disappointed when May found out Ash had left for a training trip.

"Now is my turn to ask you, how have you been?"

May's question snapped Dawn out from her stupor. Dawn stared at her rival and put a thoughtful mask on. After staying in silence for small period of time, she finally replied:

"No different with what you have been doing. I just trained my Pokémon to keep their skill."

"Well, good to you..."

They became silent after that. There wasn't interesting topic to keep their conversation on. As this happens, Dawn thought over her Pokémon. In almost 4 years had passed since she separated with him, she had trained her entire Pokémon in every aspect. She trained them to be powerful with good control over their power. It would help for their combination greatly. Even though Coordinator trained their Pokémon a new move, without enough power and control it was useless.

She was sure of her Pokémons' prowess in both normal battle and contest. Her strongest Pokémon was Piplup. Though it stayed in its base evolutionary form, her Piplup packed enough power to fight Kenny's Empoleon on even ground. The second strongest was his Mamoswine, and then followed by her Togekiss closely behind. Her Aquilava and Buneary tied together. Finally, her Pichirisu was tge weakest in her team, but very strong for its species. She had given his Ambipom to someone for taking care it. Ambipom was powerful, really powerful just like his usual Pokémon, and she was really good with her combination. However, Ambipom was too handful for her sometimes.

When Dawn found out it was impossible to start another conversation without being awkward, Dawn shifted her eyes to the next person, sitting on other relaxing chair on May's left.

"Hi, Max! How are you? What are you doing?" Greeted Dawn as she walked closer to the group.

"Fine, Dawn, just looking a good move for my Gallade." Max tore his eyes from his Hoenn version PokéDex when he greeted her.

Max had grown so much since Dawn had met him for the first time. He had started his journey a year and half ago, at the same time when he disappeared. He was standing about 4'2" right now. His blue hair was still same, though growing longer slightly. He wore his glasses just like always. However, his attire had changed drastically. He wore long sleeved red shirt with white collar under a black vest with multiple pockets, a pair of fingerless black gloves, a pair of cream cargo shorts with big pocket, a pair of black socks stopped above his ankles and a pair of black running shoes. He also wore a light brown bucket hat to complete his appearance. He looked like a smart and strong trainer, and it was showed by how far he had gotten in past years. He had gone so far until final in Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn last year, though he didn't win the tournament. It was easy to find just how powerful Max had grown up since he started his journey with Ralts he had befriended as his starter Pokémon, which had evolved to strong and loyal Gallade.

"Well... don't mind me then..." stated Dawn while her eyes shifted to other person in vicinity.

There was Gary Oak, still looked same from before, when Dawn met him for first time, when they tried to protect the group of Shieldon from Hunter J, though he had grown taller and now he was wearing white lab coat. Under it, he wore black shirt and a pair of brown cargo pants. He was reading something intently in his tablet, likely his research material, so Dawn continued to the next person, the Unova native Dragon-Type specialist.

Iris had grown taller too. Her purple hair was tied in her usual unique style and this time she wore deep-purple long sleeved shirt, a pair of ¾ black trousers, and a pair of cream sandals. She was giving her fully evolved Dragon Type Pokémon, Haxorus, a meal.

Haxorus was a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It had black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resemble scythes, were black and edged in red, and were located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which could cut steel beams, were unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes were red with black pupils. Ridged plate-like skin travels from its back to its head region. It had solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms were quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands were small and circular with small red claws. Its legs were formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe. Although it was fearsome Dragon Type Pokémon, It was generally friendly, albeit very territorial. It was standing about 5'11" and weighing more than 100 kg.

With cheerful mask, Dawn continued to the next person. This time, her smile became strained as she stared on to another rival for her former mentor's affection, Misty Waterflower.

Misty had traveled together with him for two years long. They had become very close with him and from Brock's estimation, the Pokémon Breeder in training wasn't that surprised when Misty harbored feelings for him. Right now Misty was playing with her Togekiss.

Togekiss was a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet were small and situated closely together, its wings were broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it had a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head were three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. Togekiss has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes.

Like her own Togekiss, Misty's Togekiss was healthy Pokémon, standing about 4'11" and weighing about 83.8 lbs.

Misty had reunited with her Togekiss back a year ago, as Togetic at that time, after they separated in Sinnoh. Misty's appearance hadn't changed since their first meeting those years ago, except her growing hair that was passing her shoulder and now was tied in low ponytail. Misty still wore her cream colored outfit that showed her figure, which was less curvier than hers but showing her firm and round butt cheeks magnificently. Misty was standing about 5'4", taller than her and May.

"Hi, Misty!" Dawn greeted her rival. She moved closer to the Water Type specialist.

"Oh? Hi, Dawn. How are you?" The Cerulean City's Gym Leader greeted back. She stopped playing with her Togekiss in the meantime.

"Well... I'm fine. No need to worry!" Dawn replied with her signature catch phrase. "What about you?"

"Fine, I think..." Misty paused for a moment. "Just maintaining Gym like usual and going to short travel when I have some free times."

Dawn hummed thoughtfully. Her eyes roamed on to everybody who was present here. All of them were somebody who had been his traveling companions in his adventure. They were close knit group and shared bond of friendship. Heck, even Gary, who had been an ass in the past, had become important member in their little group. Misty and Brock had been with him for his first journey through Kanto, Johto and Orange Archipelago, though Tracy had replaced Brock when the Pokémon Doctor-in-training decided to stay in Prof. Ivy's place. May, Max and Brock were his companions in his quest in Hoenn and Battle Frontier. She and Brock, yet again, were his companions through Sinnoh. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan were his companions through Unova, the latest region he had traveled. With Gary Oak as his former rival turned best friend, the gang was complete.

 _If only he's here... everything will be truly complete. And maybe... I can..._ Dawn mused longingly. She watched the fluffy cloud drifting slowly in endless blue sky and some avian Pokémon flying with their flock. It was very peaceful, enough to calm her worry for her missing crush. Suddenly, Dawn let out a rueful smile. She always preached about "no need to worry" to everybody and yet she was worried wreck beneath her cheerful façade.

Dawn's thoughts, as well as the others' activity, was cut short by Cilan who was coming out from the house in hurry. The green-haired Pokémon Connoisseur hadn't changed that much and still had his unique way of speaking, though this time he had massive smile on his face. "Everyone! There is wonderful tasted news I want to share with all of you!"

Everyone stared at the Pokémon Connoisseur with blank look for small moment, their mind trying to understand what he had said. Finally it was clicked in their mind that Cilan had something good to share with them. Out of nowhere, small hope blossoming in Dawn's heart. She couldn't help but to hope the news Cilan brings for her was what she was thinking.

"He. Is. Back!"

When those three words left Cilan's mouth, Dawn felt varying emotions bombarding her heart at once. She could feel stinging sensation in her eyes, but she didn't hold the uncomfortable sensation back. She felt happiness, confusion, anger, elation, surprise and the most prominent one was: relief. She let them loose. She let her tears pouring on her cheeks slowly, messing her thin make up. She didn't care about her appearance that much at the meantime, her being was filled with elation, happiness, excitement and relief to be bothered by something like make up. It showed just how much the news meant for her. It was obvious whom was Cilan mentioned.

Then, her body moved on its own. She immediately rushed to Cilan, and she wasn't the only one. Both Misty and May were also rushing to the Connoisseur.

"Cilan! Where's he?"

Dawn shouldn't be a surprise when the three of them asked, no, demanded to the Unova native at the same time. And yet, they were startled by the similar wavelength their brain was working. It was almost scary when they put aside their rivalry at the moment after small pause and then ganged on to the poor Connoisseur. No, it was really scary, if the loud sound of Cilan swallowing his lump was enough evidence. From the sight of Misty's hands clutched his collar rather forcefully, it was understandable why the Pokémon Connoisseur looked afraid and nervous by his fellow Gym Leader. Misty was known for her temper, though it was kind of ironic because her chosen field contrasted her fiery personality.

"He's in the dining room, eating." Cilan finally replied.

Before he could continue, Dawn, May and Misty had made a beeline to the dining room to see their crush and love interest after years missing in Arceus knows where.

"Ash!" Dawn called out loud when she entered the dining room. She ignored the nasty smell that hit her nose. Her eyes were roaming around the room to find her crush and former Mentor.

"Do you know how worried we're because of you! You're in big trouble Ash!"

"Yeah! Right!"

Misty and May added respectively. From their sound alone, it was easy to find out physical harm would be included in this supposedly teary reunion.

However, they stopped dead on their spot when they saw a roguish handsome young man with stubble and facial hair, stopping eating through the massive buffet on the table. Their eyes opened wide slightly in surprise, when they saw how much Ash had changed. He wasn't a wimp or a flaky boy they had met years ago. The compact muscles could be seen from the dirty black skin-tight T-shirt that hugged his lean body perfectly, his long untamed black hair that was passing his shoulder blades and was spiky in the end and his zigzag marks under his eyes that became hard to notice, except if one was looking closely, were enough evidences how much he had changed. He looked dirty and rugged, but they didn't diminish his handsome appearance.

Okay... maybe it was small downer, but he was handsome and perfect for sure after he cleaned himself. Though he had changed and matured, he still had those warm and compassionate brown eyes they fond of.

On the table, next to the massive stack of empty plate, was his signature adorable Pikachu. However, something was different about Ash's starter Pokémon. Generally it was still same with its species' look, but the two red circles on its cheeks almost become light brown. Besides that, the brown furred part on the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail was noticeably longer, as if it was the bastardized version of its evolution's, Raichu, long tail. There was also light brown colored fur patch on its belly, again like a bastardized version of Raichu's belly. The three would find out the odd change on the small yet powerful Electric Mouse Pokémon if only they didn't freeze on to Ash's new appearance.

The boy, no, young man's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Dawn, May, Misty! Hey! Long time no see! How're you?" He asked with roguish smile on.

Dawn, May and Misty were lost for words. They were tongue-tied. Their earlier anger and exasperation for the formerly missing boy—young man had evaporated like puny Water Gun facing the powerful Blast Burn. They could feel their heartbeats drumming in their ears, blood rushing on their face and painting their cheeks with rosy hue, as if they were enthralled by amorous effect of Attract. They were also hesitant to get close, they were confused what to do now. Their state was worse than Pokémon who got struck by Confuse Ray. Watching their love interest sitting on seat few feet awa from them, while sending them wide goofy smile had screwed their mind for good. They were trapped in uncertainty of what they should do next, not even Calm Mind could help the amorous girls to snap out from their trance.

"Huh? Girls? Are you okay?" Ash asked out loud, but the three frozen girls weren't moving on their spot.

Three set of eyes locked on him. Then, like Zekrom's mighty Fusion Bolt struck them, they were snapped by unfamiliar female's voice.

"Ahhh~ I'm filled! It was great to have real meal!"

The three girls snapped out of their stupor and immediately stared at the source of voice. Sitting next to Ash was a young girl, around 13 or maybe 14. She had brown hair tied in Odango-style with two long hair strands falling from the buns. In between of her big buns was a dirty and scrapped pink-and-white tennis hat. She wore a dirty white T-shirt with light blue sleeves that stopped after her elbows, which was complimenting her well developed busts amd slim waist. A pink oval mark was on her chest. She wore a pair of black leggings and a cream miniskirt, which showed her wide hips and full thighs, and a pair of pink tennis shoes. She was about 5'2" and beautiful even though her appearance was in a mess.

When the mysterious girl felt their stare on her, her gray eyes turned on to them. Immediately, her warm and expressive eyes opened wide slightly in surprise.

"Oh my Gawd! It is Dawn Berlitz and May Maple, the top Pokémon Coordinator from Hoenn and Sinnoh and they are known as "Princess of Hoenn" and "Sinnoh Maiden" respectively in Unova. I have seen their performance in the television days after my travel just started! Dawn's Buneary is super cute and her Mamoswine packs a punch. And then... and then... May's Glaceon and Beautifly are real beauty!" The girl gushed in fan-girling way, leaving the tension that built up in the bottom pit of May and Dawn's stomach.

They became bashful by the girl's compliment. Then, the girl saw Misty and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh! OH~ I know you too! You're Misty Waterflower, the youngest sister of Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City in Kanto. Unlike your older sisters, your prowess in Pokémon Battle is really top notch. You have beaten Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City's Gym and Grass Type specialist, even though she's your senior and your chosen field is bad match up for Erika. You're arguably the strongest female Gym leader in Kanto and tied for the spot with Sabrina, the strongest human Psychic in the world!"

Misty was also blushing by the praise, though she twitched when the girl mentioned her older sisters.  
Before either Dawn, May or Misty could ask who the girl was, the brunette had faced Delia who was standing with disturbed mask, likely feeling unnerved by something the three talented Female Trainers didn't know of. It was alarming to say at least, and it made them worry. Shouldn't she become happy with Ash's coming back? Thankfully, their silent question would be answered very soon.

"Thank you for the meal and the hospitality, ma'am. If I could impose further, could I borrow the shower to clean myself? I haven't been in good bath since three months ago because Ash's bad luck that made us stranded in Mt. Silver of all places." She kept talking energetically even though Ash had shouted "Hey" by the jab for his horrible luck.

Delia stared the girl with her unnerved expression for awhile, then she gave a small unsure nod. "The bathroom is in this direction." Delia pointed at a direction in the house.

"Once again, thank you for your hospitality Mother-in-law~" the girl thanked Delia airily.  
Dawn, May and Misty were standing still on their spot, their mind trying to comprehend what the mysterious energetic girl had stated. After small moment, it clicked in their head.

"MOTHER-IN-LAW?" Dawn, May and Misty screeched at the same time. They shot a look that could make Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon to feel unnerved on to Ash.

"Explain yourself Ash! What was she meant by calling your mom mother-in-law?" Misty voiced what the three girls wanted from their love interest. Her face was blazing red in fury, showing her infamous temper.

Ash scratched his head in confusion, looking oblivious at the danger from the three girls, and then questioned:

"What's the problem?"

* * *

 **Important note:**

 **Traveling Time:**  
 **Kanto-Johto-Orange Archipelago: 2 yrs.**  
 **Hoenn: 1 yr.**  
 **Sinnoh: 1 yr.**  
 **Unova: 1yr.**  
 **Training Trip: 2 yrs.**

 **Age:**  
 **Ash: 17 Kanto-Johto — Brock: 22, Tracy: 22, Gary: 17, Misty: 17, Delia 36, Prof. Oak: 59 Hoenn: May: 15 (Start Journey: 11), Max: 12 Sinnoh: Dawn: 14 Unova: Iris: 13, Cilan: 20, Hilda: 15, Rosa: 14 Kalos: Serena: 17, Clemont: 17, Boonie: 12**

 **Harem: Misty, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa and Serena**

 **Mega Evolution added in!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review before you close the window/turn off the screen guys! Flame will be ignored!**


	2. Chapter 02

**He said he just leaving for short training trip, but 2 years have passed and there was no news from him. Suddenly he rappeared back in his hometown and soon he decided to travel to Kalos. However, this time many peoples don't want him to disappear again and go with him. Follow Ash's journey to be the Pokémon Master with his unofficial harem's hot in his trail!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon franchise. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

"Pikachu, I choose you!" — speaking of human

 _Pikachu, I choose you!_ — thinking of human

 **"Pika-CHU!"** — speaking of Pokémon outside PokéSpeech

 ** _Pika-CHU!_ ** — thinking of Pokémon outside PokéSpeech

*BZZZTTT!* — sound effect

[Pokémon] — PokéDex/Machine

* * *

Rubbing her painful right hand as she followed everybody to Prof. Oak's Ranch, May Maple—otherwise's known as "Princess of Hoenn"—mulled over what had transpired in past hour. She, together with her little brother, was in Ketchum's residence for the gang's second meeting after Ash's disappearance. It was really a big surprise when missing boy, no, man had finally come back out of the blue.

To tell the truth, May was very happy by his reappearance. However, she was also angry for her crush because he had just disappeared and made her afraid in past 2 years. May was sure, she wasn't the only one who had a plan to bash Ash's head with something very hard, before the true reunion could begin. Unfortunately for her, and Misty who had similar idea with her, the appearance of Ash's new female companion had made everything to be awkward.

Just like every female who saw their love interest with other female who wasn't her, May felt apprehension for the mysterious girl. Though her apprehension disappeared for a little moment, it was back and doubled over when the girl called Delia Mother-in-law. She and other two girls who harbored feeling for the Pokémon Master wannabe did only normal girl around their age supposed to be; they demanded what was that meant.

Unfortunately for them, Ash Ketchum was well known about his obtuseness in romance. Whereas she, Dawn and Misty were terrified beneath their pissed façade, the boy had a gal to ask "What's the problem?". And it was the moment when her hand had been harmed as she bonked the idiot's head.

 _Just what in the world his head is made of?_ May asked in her head as she kept massaging her aching hand. _If I don't know better, Ash has Bagon's gene in his blood! His head is both thick and dense like Bagon's head._

May let loose a low relieved sigh as the ache lessened. She turned her eyes on to Ash's direction. He was walking few steps away in front of her. Walking next to him was her little brother.

Ash had cleaned himself after she and the other two got the answer they needed. And to tell the truth, her thoughts about Ash was proven to be true. His handsome appearance came to the light after he was cleaned. And oh man, the small T-shirt he wore really did its job, showing the muscle Ash had built in his training trip. Besides his old white T-shirt, Ash wore a pair of simple black shorts and a pair of sandals. On his right shoulder, his ragged back was slung on. Meanwhile, his left shoulder had become Pikachu's organic throne.

"Stop latching on him like a creep, little girl!"

Misty's irritated voice snapped May out of her stupor. With small dosage of annoyance, May glared at the ginger-haired water specialist. Glaring on to Misty, however, made May looking at the new player for Ash's affection.

"Hey! What's wrong with you! Ash has never complained when I hugged him in the past!"

May felt her facial muscle above her eyes become irritated. Though the urge to show her true feelings was in here, she held back the tempting offer to let her eye twitches.

Sometimes in the past years, May wondered: Will this tense friendship between her and Dawn and Misty last long? What will happen to them when Ash reappears? Will they fight over Ash's love? Who will be the lucky girl Ash chooses between them? Can she accept a lost from being with Ash?

May didn't know the answers for the most of those questions, but she had an answer for the last question: she cannot accept it! She was aware how deep her feelings for Ash run. She couldn't imagine to be without Ash. Many things had happened in their adventure and those memories, either happy or sad, would be impossible to forget easily. She was sure she couldn't forget those memories. After all, they were really important for her. They had shaped the current her and she couldn't imagine herself to change into someone else. For her, losing Ash was infinitely more worse than losing her meal. She had accepted her feeling for the black haired boy after their last meeting. She could recall the desperate yearning for him when he wasn't with her.

However, May had never thought a new competitor would appear. Somehow, May felt she shouldn't have been surprised by it. For dense boy, Ash had gotten many interest for dozens if not hundreds female around the world, whom he had met in his travel.

With no small resentment at the brunette, May seized the threat the new player posed in the race to be Ash's romantic partner.

The younger brunette had cleaned herself and she looked more stunning. Her Odango-style brown hair was replaced by single bun on the back of her head. There was long and thick hair strand falling from the bun until it passed her waistline, showing just how absurdly long her hair if it wasn't tied. She wore Ash's old black T-shirt with white Pokéball symbol on the front side and a pair of cream cargo shorts. On her feet, she wore a pair of simple sandals. She slung her ragged and worn out pink bag on her right shoulder.

Staring at how this girl wore Ash's cloths really did a good job to inflaming her temper. It was worse than when she found out she had lost her meal.

 _Calm down girl... you can't act rash... assess her threat level first, and then act according to how dangerous she's for your future romance with Ash._ It was easy to say, really, but May found out how hard to follow her own advice.

Rosa Black. She was born and had grown up in Aspertia City in Unova Region. Currently, she was just as older as Dawn, giver or take few months younger. She started her journey at age 11, not 10 like how usual Trainer starts their journey. It seems, her Mom was worried about her only daughter and didn't give permission for her to start her journey at age 10.

May recalled Ash's story how Rosa started joining in his training trip.

Ash was surprised when he found out Rosa was his fan girl. Rosa knew all Top-Trainers in global scale, outside of regional Champion and their Elite Four since they were very obvious, and Ash was her favorite. She had idolized him after she heard he was the first Trainer who had conquered Kanto-Hoenn Battle Frontier, at very young age. She had seen Ash's battle against Pyramid Brain, Brandon, in Battle Frontier program when she was 10. Her obsession became transparent after she watched the quarterfinal between Ash and Tobias in Lily of the Valley Conference when she was 11, few weeks before she got her Unova Starter Pokémon. Though he lost, he took two trained Legendary down with him, it wasn't small feat.

He had met Rosa when he went to Unova in his training trip. At first Rosa just stalked Ash after she saw him in Mistaltron City, before he went to the mountainous area in Northwestern part of Unova. She had followed him in the dark for two months, showing how dedicated she was if she put her mind on to something.

However, she started following him in the light after she witnessed Ash's battle against N, while both using Zekrom and Reshiram respectively, in the peak of Mt. Twist.

May let loose small sigh. She glanced at her ginger haired rival who tried her best prying Ash's new female companion from latching on the obtuse young man like glue. Then, her eyes turned on to Ash, who did a good job ignoring Misty and Rosa, with everybody except Max, who had conversation with Ash.

Besides Rosa's obsession for Ash by his skill and achievements as Trainer at young age, Rosa had another reason to base her obsession.

From Ash, May found out she was a girl who loved fairy tale so much. More so if it was about Unova legend telling about the two Princes than the others. So, it was easy to find out one of many reasons of the girl's obsession for Ash was because his Unovan lineage to one of the Princes.

It was kind of shocking for everybody when they found out Ash's family had root from Unova royalty from Delia's story. It was understandable why Zekrom had chosen Ash beside his strong Ideal to protect everyone, Human and Pokémon alike.

Ash told them how Rosa had begged to him to take her in his training trip. She wanted to be strong Trainer to walk together with Ash, but the boy was too oblivious to the true meaning of "walk together". He thought Rosa just wanted to be strong Trainer like him. May and the other two, for once, was glad for Ash's obtuseness. And since then, Rosa joined in his training trip in to dangerous place around the world. Ash told them Rosa turned to be strong Trainer in 1½ years traveling with him.

"So, Ash. I'm curious what has happened to Pikachu?"

Max's question took May's attention, as well the others'. Both Rosa and Misty stopped their shenanigans, while the former snickering for some reason.

"Yeah! Your Pikachu has changed, it looks like mix between Pikachu and Raichu. Quite interesting specimen it is, though my field of research is around prehistoric Pokémon and fossils." Gary gave his cents.

"Pikachu is like that because incident with my Thunder Stone." Rosa answered before Ash could open his mouth. Then, she punched her right fist on her left palm, as if she remembered something. "Oh right! I'm forgot you still owe me an evolution stone!"

An awkward chuckle escaped Ash's mouth, while scratching the back of his head. "I'll buy one for you later via Celadon's interweb shopping."

Rosa cheered and jumped to hug Ash. "You're the best Ash—eeek!" Unfortunately for her, Misty pulled her before she succeeded in her sneaky attempt.

May couldn't help but thank Misty silently, and she was sure Dawn's brain had similar wavelength with her. Dawn's relieved sigh was the dead giveaway.

"Like Rosa has said" continued Ash, "Pikachu turned like this because incident with Thunder Stone. You're aware Thunder Stone's effect to Pikachu's species, right? However, you also know how bad Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. This little guy doesn't like his evolution bigger size because it makes him slower."

Ash paused for small moment. He scratched his starter's chin and the yellow fur ball purred with small "Pikaaa~"

"At that time, Rosa found a Thunder Stone in underground cave and she planned to evolve her Eevee onto Jolteon. However, her Eevee didn't want to evolve onto its electric evolution line. The little girl tackled Rosa and the Thunder Stone slipped from her hand. It touched Pikachu's tail when he was surprised because their small quarrel. Well... Pikachu shone and started to evolve, but he pushed back the Thunder Stone's effect... with small help from me. However, some change had become permanent and you can see the permanent effect of it." Ash finished his story.

"Your Pikachu is fine, right?" Brock asked. It was understandable since he studied to be a Pokémon Doctor.

"Yeah. I have checked him in Pokémon Center and specialist told me Pikachu is fine. In fact, the little guy is very lucky because his electric sack got expanded ten times from before, something supposedly only Raichu can have, while retaining his small and nimble body."

Brock nodded in satisfied manner.

"What an interesting blend of taste. You and Pikachu are very lucky..." added Cilan.

Ash just waved his hand dismissively.

"Sorry..." Rosa murmured small apologize while ducking her head deeply, looking ashamed on herself. She had screwed badly by that incident.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and landed on Rosa's shoulder. Then, the Electric Mouse Pokémon rubbed its cheek on Rosa.

Ash let out small sigh at Rosa's pitiful sight. "I have told you many times before. We're fine about it. In fact, it helped Pikachu a lot. It was all water under bridge."

Rosa's gloomy expression became bright like sun immediately. She had a cute teary expression that was enough to elicit pink hue on Brock, Cilan, Gary and Max's cheeks.

 _This girl is dangerous!_

"Thanks Ash! You're the best! I know I'm not wrong in choosing you!" She said with pink hue on her cheeks.

At that moment, Cilan let loose an awkward smile, Delia began to have faraway look while muttering "grandchildren to spoil" over and over again, Brock was cursing for Ash's luck with girl, Gary shook his head at that, Iris just tilted her head slightly as she tried to understand what had been happening, while Dawn was ticked by Rosa's statement. The Sinnoh Maiden's cheery smile also became strained.

 _That little harlot..._ unbeknownst by both May and Dawn, their thought was similar.

Dawn wasn't the only one, May was also annoyed by Rosa. She had seen Ash first before her and she dared to pull that stunt. She wanted to strangle Rosa. However, Misty had strangled the girl before herself could.

"Gah! Stop that! What have I done wrong to you!" Rosa shouted at Misty after she released herself. Her dark blue eyes narrowed at Misty.

"What have you done? What have you done? Well missus, you have done something okay, and it was how clingy you're with Ash! I saw him first!" Misty countered, eyes narrowing at the smaller girl.

It happened so fast. The atmosphere became awkward immediately. The boys, except the clueless Ash, looked nervous. Delia was still in her own little world while Pikachu let loose a small sigh at its Trainer obtuseness.

Rosa finally understood and then she shot challenging look at the older ginger haired girl. "So what? We have been together in past few months! We have become very close, you know. Just surrender and make yourself like smart girl for once. You don't have a chance."

Rosa's taunt showed its effect at instant. Misty's eyes narrowed at the brunette.

"It seems, someone needs to teach you few lesson to respect your elder, little girl?"

"Hee? Really?" Rosa let loose a fearless smile, taunting the Gym Leader of Cerulean City even more.

"That's it! I challenge you for Pokémon Battle!"

"Hold on! I want to show this newbie who's her better too!"

May joined in. She couldn't hold herself anymore. Though Misty was the one Rosa had taunted, she was also having feeling for Ash and Rosa's taunt annoyed her too.

"Consider I'm in too! I want to wipe her smug smile!"

It wasn't too much of surprise when Dawn also joined the bandwagon.

"Ho? A three experienced Trainers against lil' old me? How if we have triple battle? My full team against two strongest Pokémon you three have?"

A Triple Battle was a type of Pokémon battle featuring up to six Pokémon, with three Pokémon from each side battling at a time. It was well known in Unova, but these days, this style of battle had become worldwide. As the name suggests, Triple Battles were a type of battle where each Trainer sends out three Pokémon at once. Due to this, they can be considered the successor to Double Battles, with the only difference seemingly being the number of Pokémon.

"How arrogant?" Dawn replied back with too sweet smile on her beautiful face.

"It will be sweeter when we wipe it from her face, right?" May added with her own sweet smile.

"Don't cry when we beat you... little girl." Misty said between her clenched teeth. Her face was red, showing how pissed she was.

"No, I'm not being arrogant. It is confidence. I'm confident in my ability as Trainer and my Pokémon. How if we make a bet to make this more exciting?"

"A bet?"

May, Dawn and Misty were stunned by Rosa's proposition. They shared a look, silent conversation had been made.

"What kind of bet?" Dawn questioned Rosa, her face showing wary mask.

"Hmmm..." Rosa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, how about this. If I win, I can continue to be with Ash."

Misty snorted. "Unlikely..."

"And, what if we lose?" Dawn narrowed her eyes. She wasn't overconfident like May and Misty. She had gained precious experience from her travel with Ash how bad being overconfident was.

Rosa made a thoughtful mask. "How about a favor from each of you?"

May, Dawn and Misty shared another short glance. Then, they agreed with curt nod.

"Marvelous! I'm sure I and my Pokémon can give you... very good time."

Rosa's smile became wider. Her smile was very odd on her cute face. It wasn't normal smile of someone who was just pumped by Pokémon battle. Her smile showed absolute confidence and primal lust for Pokémon battle, worse than one Ash had when the odds stacked against him.

Brock, Cilan, Gary and Max exchanged nervous look. Then, they stared Ash, who was smiling like a loon with the prospect of Pokémon Battle. It was easy to see how much Battle Maniac Ash was.

"Ash..." Cilan called out. When Ash turned his head to their directon, the Pokémon Connoisseur continued. "I think it's for good blend of seasonings if we put away this spicy blend before it made the feast to be inedible..."

Brock, Gary and Max twitched by Cilan choice of words.

Ash, oblivious just like how he was, tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't confused by Cilan unique way of speaking. He had traveled with him for a year and he could understand Cilan perfectly. What confused him was, why Cilan wanted him to stop the girls from battling. Pokémon Battle was just exciting. He didn't understand why Cilan wanted him to stop them.

Instead of helping to dissuade the tension between the four, he just acted in Ash-ish manner.

"Why? This is 3-in-1 triple battle, Rosa against Misty, May and Dawn! This will be interesting..."

Ash's statement made the boys gaping in disbelief. Then, he called the girls.

"Girls! Let's move to Prof. Oak's ranch ASAP. There's a League Approved field for Pokémon battle in there."

Ash let loose a giddy smile in anticipation for good battle. Then, he guided the girls to Oak's Lab, leaving behind the gaping boys, the daydreaming Delia and Iris who finally understood what actually happened.

The boys snapped from their stupor and then palmed their face hard. Pikachu had even joined in.

"They're all kids..." Iris commented, shaking her head by the obvious rivalry for the dense boy and the obtuseness of the aforementioned boy.

* * *

Prof. Oak's Ranch was a wide field with many sections inhibited by different Pokémon. There was a plain grass field for Pokémon that lived in Savannah, a wide lake where Water-Type Pokémon lived in, an underground tunnels that looked like a cave for some Pokémon that lived in cave, and massive forest too.

Ash and co had arrived at the green field with Tracy and Prof. Samuel Oak joined in their group. Both Tracy and Prof. Oak, the senior one, were in bewildered state when Ash suddenly entered the labs, greeted them, and moved to the open field hastily, with four girls behind him. Three from the four girls showed murder expression to the youngest one who had a lust for blood practically oozing from her body. It was easy to find these four would do a Pokémon Battle using his field.

When Gary and the others followed closely behind, Samuel and Tracy found out what truly happened. They couldn't help but find how ridiculous it was. Apparently, the native Unova was also having romantic interest for Ash. And because of it, Misty, May and Dawn couldn't take it kindly since they also have an amorous feeling for the Pokémon Master in the making.

It wasn't a secret that some male adults in Pallet Town, including Tracy and Samuel, thought how lucky Ash was. He had many beautiful girls, as well as aspiring Pokémon Trainer, head over heels with him.

However, Samuel and Tracy were also curious of this Rosa. They wanted to know how powerful as a Trainer this girl was. Samuel and Tracy had heard from Brock and Gary that Rosa was a kind of fan girl-turned-stalker-turned-apprentice belonged to Ash, they knew how powerful Ash was, and they had seen firsthand two powerful Coordinator who had been a student under Ash's tutelage.

Currently, all of them were standing outside of League Approved open battle field in Oak's Ranch. The three-on-three match between Rosa against Misty, May and Dawn would happen in anytime.

"So, Ash. Won't you feel worry for your new friend?" Prof. Samuel Oak asked.

Prof. Samuel Oak was an old man in his fifties with gray hair. He wore red shirt and a pair of brown trousers fastened by black leather belt under his white lab coat. He hadn't changed since the time when Ash got a troublesome and aggressive Pikachu as Starter.

"Nope."

Ash replied immediately. His face was split up by an eager smile.

"I don't know how much Misty, May or Dawn has grown up in past 2 years. But, I'm confident Rosa and her Pokémon are going to be okay. She was already powerful Trainer when we met at first, and now she has grown up by leaps and bounds."

Samuel let loose a thoughtful hum while scratching his chin.

"Speaking of which, what happened to your PokéDex. I lost its signal a year ago. We couldn't find your whereabouts because of that! Do you know how worried we were?"

Ash turned his head on to Samual. He looked sheepish when he saw Samuel's serious expression.

"Well... about that..." Ash began with nervous tone. "My PokéDex was broken when we were buried under Mt. Coronet."

"What?"

Samuel's loud voice startled the others, they immediately turned their attention on to Ash and Samuel.

"What happened my boy? You're okay, right?" Samuel asked, his tone sounding worried.

"Some leftover of Team Galactic grunts wanted revenge after I failed Cyrus' plan. They attacked us when we were traveling there. And don't worry, we are okay. If not, we won't be here with you all."

Ash paused for a moment. He scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, my Pokémons are the reason why the cave was collapsed. They have grown very strong and their attack incidentally destroyed some supporting pillars in the cave. Thankfully, there wasn't single causality in the incident. We have apprehended the Galactic grunts and took their Pokémon away from them before they can become more pain in the ass. We were quite lucky because we have enough supply that time. After three weeks we were buried deep underground, some of my Pokémons found a way out and when we got out of there, we dropped the Galactic grunts and their Pokémon in nearby Police station, before we continued our journey."

"I really want to act like a worried mother over her children. But knowing your record where you were pulled into dangerous event. It was hard. When I was kidnapped by Entei and found out you were pulled into catastrophe in Samouti Island and the event in New Island, I know something like that will be normal occurrence in the future."

Delia let loose a resigned sigh. Then, she stared on to Ash seriously. "However, I hope you're being careful Ash. I'm still your mother and you're my only son. It's mother's job to worry over her flesh and blood."

Ash looked guilty by his mother's words. He gave his mother small nod and resolute look. "Don't worry mom. I'll be careful."

"Of course you'll silly." Delia's serious mask melted. A mischievous glint flashed over her brown eyes. "You're still my baby who always forgets to change his underwear. I bet you haven't changed your underwear at all in past years."

Ash had a mortified mask on his face, which was flaming red.

"Mom!"

Everybody chuckled at Ash's expense. Then, they became silent.

"So, Ash, please tell me why you didn't contact League Authority or call me after your PokéDex was broken?"

"Um... I forgot because I was too focused with my training..."

An exasperation sigh escaped Samuel's lips. He shook his head by Ash's irresponsible behavior.

"You know Ash, with this I cannot help but take away your leeway to bring all Pokémon you own with you. You understand about this, right?"

Ash looked like a kicked puppy by Samuel's statement.

"But... I take care them alright!"

"I believe you're. However, a law is made to follow."

"Can I have my Elite Trainer privilege? The one that I can take 12 slots than the League Approved Six Pokémon per team for novice?"

Elite Trainer Privilege was a special privilege given to powerful trainer who was believed to take care more than six Pokémon at once. Champions, Elite Four, Gym Leaders, Pokémon Breeder and Pokémon Researcher were usually category who got this special privilege. Normal Trainer could get this special privilege after they got many achievements and had enough funds to take care more than normal six slots, unlike novice Trainer who just started their journey.

Ash had enough achievements under his belt and he was quite loaded from the prizes he had won in the past. Though he seemed not like one, Ash was officially an Elite Trainer. An example of Elite Trainer who got this special privilege beside Ash was Ash's rival in his journey through Sinnoh: Paul.

Samual sighed resignedly.

"It's yours my boy. But I cannot give you another special privilege to bring dozens Pokémon with you after this. You can bring 12 slots if you want to go to another adventure."

A smile appeared on Ash's face.

"Thank you professor! I'm going to be more careful in the future."

Then, Samuel rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner.

"Speaking of your Pokémon, where are they?"

"Oh right! They are in their Pokéball, resting after they trained nonstop on Mt. Silver."

With wide smile, Ash pointed the ragged bag slung on his shoulder, gaining a head shake from Samuel.

"I think it's best for them to go out, young man. They can take rest in my Ranch like in the past."

"Sure Professor!"

However, before Ash could unload his all Pokéballs from his bag, Brock's voice gained their attention. It was the time for the three-on-three match between the girls.

"The three-on-three battle between Rosa Black of Aspertia City against Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, May Maple of Petalburg City and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town will begin. There's no recalling Pokémon between two sides and the Moves that can change Pokémon are prohibited. Pokémon will be acknowledged to be lost when the Pokémon is knocked out or the Trainers recalled their Pokémon."

Brock, acting as referee, laid the battle's rules on to the competitors. When he gained nods of acknowledgement from the four, he started the match immediately.

"All competitors can call out their Pokémon and the battle is begun now!"

"Togekiss! Standby for battle!"

Misty threw her Pokéball on to the battle field. The ball opened and spew a crimson beam who turned into her Togekiss. Then, the red-and-white ball rebounded to her.

"Blaziken, time for show!"

May called her Pokémon next and Blaziken appeared in his fiery glory.

Blaziken was a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body was red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there were beige, hair-like feathers that continued downward and surrounded its chest and abdomen. It had a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's blue eyes were semicircular with yellow sclerae, and its mouth was similar to hooked beak. It had featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that were not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. It had a shorter mask and hair than the usual Blaziken, showing its gender as female.

Blaziken had strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helped its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken could also make flames spout from its ankles. This allowed it to cloak its feet or fists, and it used these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, Blaze Kick. Its flames burned more intensely when it faced stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burned off, and new, supple feathers grew back in their place.

"Mamoswine, spotlight!"

Dawn threw her Pokéball next and her Pokémon came out with red beam.

Mamoswine resembled a wooly mammoth crossed with a boar. Its brown fur was very thick to endure harsh cold and protect from snow and ice. Its tusks, which were small as a trait for a female Mamoswine, were made of pure, solid ice. Mamoswine had a blue mask-like pattern with a white rim around its face. The fur on its muzzle was tan and shaggy, and its nose resembled that of a pig. Mamoswine's feet were black with three thick toes, and its tail was small.

"Oh my..." Rosa gushed giddily. Battlelust was palpable around her. "A three Pokémon from top evolution line? Scary~"

Rosa took three Pokéballs from her bag. Then, she returned her face on to the older girls across the field.

"Lend me your power! My friends!"

Rosa threw the balls ro the hair, two from her right hand while the last one from her left.

With crimson flash, her Pokémons were shown to the others.

The first was a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat were white, while its back was dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extended into the white portion of its face, and it had narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth was open. There were two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It had curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

"Perioooooor!"

It cooed loudly, showing its majestic beauty.

It was Serperior, the Regal Pokémon, and top evolutionary line of Unova Grass-Type Starter, Snivy.

The second Pokémon was a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers were red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Its legs were long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit was tipped by a short, thick, black claw. It also had a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere were its eyes, which were black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes were three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers was a red, three-pointed design that was spread across all three feathers. On each side of its face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, were an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head was a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck.

It was the Valiant Pokémon, Braviary.

"Viaarrriiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" It screeched valiantly.

The last Pokémon belonged to Rosa was a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms were pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears were cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembled a jacket. There were three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It had a puffy, white tuft for a tail and a pair of floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It can use these ears as radars, and it has an incredible hearing ability.

"Dino?"

The Pokémon, which was no other than Audino, the Hearing Pokémon turned its head to face her trainer while asking what happened.

While scratching her head awkwardly, Rosa told her overbearing Pokémon what was happening currently.

"Audino, please lend me your power for this battle."

"Di? Audi audino, au audi!"

Audino shot back with an exasperated mask on its face. It tried to tell its Trainer it won't fight but healing only.

Rosa didn't understand PokéSpeech, but she got the gist from what her Pokémon tries to tell for the hundredth time.

"Well... you can stay on the back while supporting them? How about it?"

"Audiii!"

"Please~"

Audino stared at its Trainer for small moment, and then nodded resignedly.

"Thanks Audino! You're the best!"

With that Rosa stared at her enemies, while letting a fearless smile spread on her face.

As Top-Coordinator, it was understandable for May and Dawn to be enraptured by the regal presence of Serperior, the majestic looking Braviary and the cute Audino. The didn't wait longer to take their respective PokéDex and scan the wonderful Pokémons.

First was May. She pointed her Dex to Serperior and the Dex immediately began the scanning.

[Serperior, the Regal Pokémon, it is the evolved form of Servine. It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally.]

Next was Dawn. She pointed her PokéDex on to Audino.

[Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. It also touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling.]

Lastly was Braviary, and May scanned it with her PokéDex.

[Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, it is the evolved form of Rufflet. For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying.]

It was thanks to their status as Top-Coordinator they had the upgraded version of their PokéDex. If not, they couldn't find out about the Unova native Pokémon with their Dex.

"Your Pokémons look strong." Misty commented suddenly. "However, they won't help you win little girl."

May and Dawn who were both unnerved by the strong-looking Pokémon felt their confidence boosted by Misty's words. They nodded in agreement.

Rosa didn't comment. Her smile just spread wider.

Unbeknownst by Misty, May and Dawn, the others, with Ash and Pikachu as exceptions, were unnerved by the three Pokémon. They could feel something was amiss with the three Pokémon.

"It's just me, or anybody feels these Pokémons are a bit intimidating?" Tracy questioned in the sideline.

He hadn't changed at all. Still same like always. The Pokémon Watcher's hand was sketching the three Unova native Pokémons.

"No... I can feel some mysterious taste from those Pokémon too." Cilan added his thought.

"True, they felt like Elite Trainer's Pokémon. Not in the level if Champion yet, but around the level of Elite Four's Pokémon."

Iris gave her cent with rare serious expression. She was Daydren student and she could feel power practically oozing from the Unova native Pokémon. The most obvious one was the Serperior.

The others just watched silently.

While the human couldn't pin point what was wrong with Rosa's Pokémon, the Pokémons belonged to Misty, May and Dawn could feel what made the Unova native Pokémons feel odd.

Blaziken, Togekiss and Mamoswine could feel it. Their instinct told then their enemy was out of their league. Blaziken and Mamoswine could feel similar presence their enemy exudes like Wallace's Melotic. The most prominent one was the Serperior. The serpentine Grass-Type oozed abnormal presence only the strongest Pokémon could emit.

They weren't that far from the truth. Rosa's Pokémons had become really, really powerful since Rosa trained her Pokémon together with Ash's overpowered Pokémons.

"You can take the first move, big girls."

Rosa told tge three. Her posture showed unshakable confidence.

"Heh. Don't regret it little girl!"

As the most hot headed one, Misty trash-talked back. And as if it was a cue, Misty and the other two started their move.

"Togekiss, fly up high and bombard them with Aura Sphere!"

"Mamoswine, freeze Serperior with Ice Beam!"

"Blaziken, rush on to Audino and use Brick Break!"

The aforementioned Pokémon immediately sprung in action.

Togekiss flied high on the sky and began to shoot bluish orb at Rosa's Pokémon. Mamoswine immediately readied itself and then shot the cold beam towards Serperior. Meanwhile, Blaziken tensed its feet muscle, preparing for immediate jump after its ally finished their move.

Seemingly not threatened by the Aura Sphere and Ice Beam towards her Pokémons, Rosa began her retaliation.

"Audino, Calm your Mind and then support your friends with Reflect, Light Screen combo. After that, move in front Serperior and Protect her, please." Rosa commanded her Hearing Pokémon.

Audino, with absurd speed contrasting its stuby and port appearance, took action and used Calm Mind to boost her mental prowess, and then used Reflect and Light Screen combo three times on itself and its friends. It succeeded only in a span split second and then blurred until it reappeared back in front Serperior second later, then it created Protective bubble around it and Serperior.

The Aura Sphere struck Braviary first, creating explosion as the bluish sphere hit the Valiant Pokémon and spreading smoke covering Braviary. Then, the bluish white beam form Mamoswine struck on Serperior's place, creating another explosion in the process. With loud *Kaboooom—*, the battle field covered by thick dust cloud.

A bead of sweat rolled behind Rosa's head as she witnessed how the ICE BEAM exploded.

"Isn't Ice Beam supposed to freeze its target instead of exploding? Pokémon's attack is weird."

The Unova native muttered with a deadpan.

Then, she saw May's Balziken rushed on to the dust covered area where her Serperior and Audino was. She immediately shouted her next command.

"Braviary! Be a Brave Bird and knock Blaziken off before it can be close with Serperior and Audino. Serperior! Show your power and Return Mamoswine's attack with full speed and power!"

Rosa's Braviary shot out of the smoke and slammed the rushing Blaziken with its body glowing bluish white, as if it was meteor. The collision created another dust cloud.

It was happened so fast. Blaziken just appeared halfway and then its body erupted in pain. Before Blaziken could scream, its world turned black. Blaziken was knocked out just like that.

Then, from another dust cloud that had yet to clear, a silhouette moving like a blur and slammed Mamoswine, creating the third dust cloud, before the Twin Tusk Pokémon could comprehend what happened. The brown furred Pokémon was out of commission at once.

It was ten seconds later the field was cleared from the dust.

Everybody except Ash, Pikachu and Rosa was shocked when they saw Dawn's Mamoswine and May's Blaziken were on the ground with swirling eyes, while Serperior and Braviary stayed on their side respectively.

"Blaziken!"

"Oh no! Mamoswine!"

May and Dawn called their Pokémon in worry, but the unconscious Pokémon couldn't answer them.

"May's Blaziken and Dawn's Mamoswine are knocked out of battle. Please recall your unconscious Pokémon and send your next Pokémon."

Brock stated with a dumbfounded expression.

The battle was very fast and it was less than a minute after the battle started. And yet, May and Dawn lost their Pokémon.

May and Dawn called their Pokémon in to its Pokéball. Their expression became serious and grime. They had found out how dangerous Rosa's Pokémons were.

Misty seemed to acknowledge Rosa's threat level too and she calmed her raging temper. The Cerulean City's Gym Leader stared at Rosa analytically. She waited for her partners to call their next Pokémon.

"Go! Venusaur!"

"Puplup, spotlight!"

May and Dawn called their next Pokémon.

First in which appeared was May's Venusaur.

Venusaur was a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It had small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head were small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It had three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back had bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower was supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

Meanwhile, Dawn's Piplup was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembled a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Unlike May's Venusaur in which was on the ready after being called, Piplup showed its confusion and then asked its Trainer what was happening.

"Pip?"

"Piplup, lend me your power to win this battle?"

"Pip—"

Before Piplup could finish speaking, Rosa decided to move.

"Braviary, use your Steel Wing at Togekiss with full power! Audino! Buff yourself and Serperior with another Reflect and Light Screen Combo! Serperior! Use Sunny Day to brighten this battle!"

"Pip!"

To Piplup, it happened very fast. At one moment, it turned its head to face it enemy, but in the next second Braviary blurred and bashed Togekiss with its wings, which glowed silvery steel. When the attack struck, Togekiss dropped on the ground fast like meteor. The collision created another dust cloud that covered the field and Togekiss' unknown fate.

Meanwhile, Audino and Serperior did what Rosa commanded. Their body glowed bright pink and then enveloped by golden glow at a moment, indicating the successful buffer up by Reflect and Light Screen. Then, Serperior succeeded it Sunny Day as the sun light around battle field intensified.

"Togekiss! Are you okay?"

Misty's concerned voice rang out around the battlefield. However, her Jubilee Pokémon didn't reply her call, worrying her further.

When the dust cleared, everybody witnessed how Togekiss was knocked out in the center of small crater, with swirl mark where its eyes should've been.

Misty's eyes opened wide in worry and surprise. She immediately recalled her Flying-Type Pokémon.

"Thank you for your hard work Togekiss."

Misty told the unconscious in the Pokéball in her right hand. Then, she took another Pokéball and prepared to call her next Pokémon.

As this happens, the audience on the sideline exchanged their thoughts over the fast-paced battle.

"Oy, oy! Are you kidding me? That happened very fast, and look, her Pokémon owned big sis', Misty's and Dawn's Pokémon easily!"

Max gaped at the battle field.

"She's already Elite Trainer level. It's for sure."

Gary let loose small sigh. Then, he turned to his childhood friend and former rival.

"Are you sure about she just started her career as Trainer just 3 years ago? She looks like a veteran Trainer with many experiences in battle and her Pokémons are crazily powerful. It's impossible to grow this much even though she's a prodigy with massive hidden talents. Watching her is just like watching Elite Four member fighting your everyday Trainer on the road!"

Ash let loose small hum. Everyone turned their attention at Ash.

"To be honest. She was good when we have Pokémon battle for first time. However, Pikachu could beat her team easily at that time. She had been training so hard in past years with impossible odds stacked against her. Though she has yet to win a single match against me, she has grown by leaps and bounds since that moment."

Max, Gary and Cilan's eyes opened wide in surprise by what Ash had hinted.

"Ash..." Cilan called out with unsure tone. "How powerful you've become since you competing in Vertress Conference?"

"Hm? Why don't you find out yourself after this?"

Ash let loose a challenging smirk.

"Hold on! Ash must battle against me first!" Max butted in suddenly. "He promised to battle with me after I got my Trainer license!"

A chuckle escaped Ash's lips by Max's headstrong attitude. May's little brother was sure full of spirit.

"Challenge accepted. We can have our battle after this match."

"Just you wait Ash! I'll show you how powerful my Pokémons have become!"

"Ssshhh! It's started again."

Prof. Samuel Oak's voice returned their attention back on to battle.

"Kingdra! Show your power!"

Misty called out her next Pokémon and her Kingdra came out with crimson beam from Pokéball.

Kingdra was a large, seahorse-like Pokémon with a tightly curled tail. It was covered in blue scales except for its yellow, compact belly scales. There were thin spines with a single branch atop its head and thin, white fins under its cheeks. Its thin snout was powerful, allowing squirts of water jets with devastating power to be fired. Two-pronged fins extended slightly past its cheeks. On its back was a white fin supported by thin, blue spines similar to the ones on its head.

"Draaaaaaaa!"

The powerful Water/Dragon dual types roared menacingly.

When Rosa saw that, she became giddy. Her Pokémon were mirroring her, except Audino in which was careless about the Sea Dragon Pokémon. It was medic, not a fighter. As long as Serperior and Braviary did their job, it would be happy to support them in from the back.

"Finally take me seriously, huh?"

Misty, May and Dawn were silent, not answering Rosa's trash-talk. They had underestimated Rosa and overestimated themselves before. It cost them their first Pokémon in this battle. They only had one Pokémon respectively for this battle, and Rosa's still had her complete team. Heck, her Pokémon looked fine after the beat up they delivered on to Blaziken, Mamoswine and Togekiss. It was unbelievable.

"Kingdra! Start with Dragon Dance and Focus Energy!"

Kingdra followed its Trainer command immediately. Its body glowed for split second and its speed and power increased sharply.

As if it was a cue, May and Dawn decided to follow with their own move.

"Venusaur, spread Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore on to them. Then, follow with Solar Beam!"

"Piplup, use Bide and wait for the right moment to unleash it!"

Venusaur let loose purple, yellow and green colored powder on to its adversaries, coating the wind with beautiful yet deadly haze.

On the other side, Piplup stored its energy and bid its time to unleash the accumulated power.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple...

"Audino, Serperior, use Safeguard, and Braviary return that hazardous cloud back with Gust and then split the Solar Beam with your Air Slash!"

Both Audino and Serperior glowed white, indicating the successful Safeguard. Then, Braviary flapped its wing and created an overpowered Gust attack that blew out the both poisonous and sleepy powder and the electric spores.

When the status effect threat was disposed, May's Venusaur blasted out the Beam composed by Solar energy.

Braviary immediately sent out an arc of cutting pressure that split Solar Beam in two, passing Audino and Serperior harmlessly.

"What!"

May croaked out in disbelief when her Venusaur's Solar Beam was negated easily.

"Now, Serperior, show 'em how Solar Beam supposed to be! Audino, use Thunder at Kingdra! Braviary, follow up with Sky Drop to Piplup!"

"Au! Audi!"

"Please Audino! Just one attack!"

The Hearing Pokémon decided ro follow its Trainer's command and built up electrical energy immediately.

The speed Serperior used its Solar Beam was staggering. The size of its Solar Beam was also four time bigger than Venusaur's previous attack!

May couldn't help but watch helplessly as Venusaur engulfed by the Solar attack. When the attack finished, Venusaur was still conscious but its body was battered. Venusaur had been rendered on its last leg by one attack.

Meanwhile, Dawn commanded her Piplup in panic.

"Piplup! Unleash your Bide at Braviary!"

"Piiiiip...LUP!"

The Penguin Pokémon unleashed whitish energy it had been accumulating, firing its Bide attack on to Braviary's glowing body that blurred at its spot.

Just like what'd happened with May's Bulbasaur, Dawn could only watch helplessly as Piplup's attack couldn't hold back the Valiant Pokémon. The Flying Type dived in to Piplup with alarming speed.

A moment later, Braviary slammed its glowing body on to Piplup, creating cloud of dust that covered them. Then, Braviary flied out of the dust and was hovering back around its team.

When the dust dispersed, Dawn's eyes opened wide in surprise and horrify as she saw her strongest Pokémon was battered and close to unconscious.

"Piplup! Hang on!"

Misty was worried for her rivals' Pokémon, but she couldn't afford to divide her focus since Audino discharged its Thunder at Kingdra.

"Kingdra, dodge with Double Team!"

Acknowledging the danger from the massive yellow Thunder, Kingdra used its Aura to speed up its movement and created 4 afterimage clones of itself.

"Sweep 'em all!"

Audino decided to end the farce soon and did what its Trainer tells it to do. It swept the electric attack at all Kingdra on the field. The first four were obviously afterimages since they immediately disappeared when the yellow electricity struck them. As Audino's Thunder hit the last Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon cried in pain.

"Kiiiiiiiiinnngggggdraaaaaaaa—"

With a *kaboom—* sound, the area around Kingdra exploded and thick dust covered the Water/Dragon Type Pokémon.

"Oh no! Kingdra!"

Misty shouted at her Kingdra. She waited until the dusts dispersed and she saw her second strongest Pokémon was battered with some black patch on its light blue skin. Electricity was also crackling around it, indicating Kingdra got the Paralyzed status effect.

Beads of sweat rolled on Misty, May and Dawn's forehead and neck. They were tense and nervous after the fast paced battle that ended them in clear disadvantage.

 _It's like I'm fighting Elite Four!_ Misty thought while cleaning her sweats away.

 _This is hopeless. It's like I'm fighting Wallace himself._ May mirrored Misty.

"This is just same when I battled Flint that time!" Dawn murmured in disbelief.

A sigh escaped Rosa's lips when she found out the state of her enemies' Pokémon. Her sigh sounded like she was got bored after playing a boring game in monotonous and repetitive cycle.

It was understandable though. After she got her sexy ass handed on her by Ash for year without even once she gave his Pokémon good retaliation, she had become strong, too strong for her own good. She bet she could take down her twin brother, Nate Black, with her Serperior, while the Regal Pokémon was going all out.

"Serperior, just end this with Frenzy Plant, please."

Though Serperior was just bored like its Trainer, the Regal Pokémon followed the command and let loose its strongest attack widely.

Misty, May amd Dawn could only watch in disbelief and mute worry as massive roots, trunks and branch with some leaves sprung from the ground in wide spread, swallowing their Pokémon.

A thirty second later, Frenzy Plant finished and they saw their Pokémon were unconscious with swirling eyes.

They could only stand and watch in trance as they were beaten easily, by supposedly a newbie.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! Second chapter finished and I proudly post ot for you. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Please forgive me if my grammar left a bad taste on your mouth and hopefully, I can polish my writing skill to be better soon.**

 **Now, you have read how powerful Rosa is, and three Pokémon she owns. The other three will appear in the future, so please wait. I know you find it odd how Rosa's overpowered in this story, but don't fret, Ash is the true monster in this story.**

 **Yes, it's right! I make Ash's Pokémon OP in this fic,but he won't just blitz his way through Kalos like boss. He will use his Kalos native Pokémon to earn his badge, though his Kalos Pokémon will be OP when League tournament started.**

 **Next will be one sided masacre Ash's Pikachu will give to Max's Gallade. I've planned something funny for it. In the next chapter, the gang is going to Kalos with Ash. Who're those? Well, just wait patiently.**

 **About the Harem, well, I plan to add Leaf in, and some Gym Leader like Elesa, Skyla, Korrina and some others. I want to add Chintya, but Rayshipping is kinda overused.**

 **For the reviewers, thanks guys! Your support warming my heart. Please keep the reviews flooding. And remember, flame will be ignored!**


	3. Chapter 03

**He said he just leaving for short training trip, but 2 years have passed and there was no news from him. Suddenly he rappeared back in his hometown and soon he decided to travel to Kalos. However, this time many peoples don't want him to disappear again and go with him. Follow Ash's journey to be the Pokémon Master with his unofficial harem's hot in his trail!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon franchise. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

"Pikachu, I choose you!" — speaking of human

 _Pikachu, I choose you!_ — thinking of human

 **"Pika-CHU!"** — speaking of Pokémon outside PokéSpeech

 _ **Pika-CHU!** _ — thinking of Pokémon outside PokéSpeech

*BZZZTTT!* — sound effect

[Pokémon] — PokéDex/Machine

* * *

Just after the over energetic Rosa left the battle field, and was followed by the gloomy Misty, May and Dawn after their embarrassing lost, Ash and Max had replaced their position across each other. The girls finally settled with the others as spectators. Meanwhile, Rosa's Audino healed the girls' Pokémon. After the beaten Pokémons were fine, they were back in to their Pokéball for some deserved rest, while Piplup stayed outside to root on its best buddy, Pikachu.

"Are you ready Ash?"

Max asked with an excited smile on his face, oblivious of the doom he and his Pokémon would face soon.

Ash slicked his hair back until his hair wasn't covering his vision, except for the single strand dangling on front his face. He didn't wear a cap to keep his spiky hair from disturbing his battle vision, so he did that instead. With his new battle-ready appearance, Ash looked dashing.

"Always Max. I'm always ready for Pokémon Battle!" Ash replied excitedly.

The dashing appearance of Ash had banished the figurative gloomy cloud hanging above Misty, May and Dawn. They became a blushing mess by how handsome and dashing Ash was.

They weren't the only one, Iris and Rosa had pink tint on their cheeks too.

 _What the heck! How can Ash looked badass like that! He's just a kid!_ Iris tried to calm herself, but it was impossible with her hormones started to kick in.

Moreover, as the wind picked up and blew over Ash, the only strand hanging in front of his face was waving teasingly, the spiky back of his head followed after.

Meanwhile, Rosa didn't care about everything else and was busy ogling her obtuse crush and idol. Heck, she had even let her drool drops unashamedly.

Audino and Serperior, which stayed outside their Pokéball unlike Braviary, shook their head at their Trainer's antic. They loved their Trainer so much, it was true, but sometimes Rosa was just too embarrassing to bear with.

 _Yeah baby! A badass Pokémon Master for me!_ was Rosa's thoughts as her eyes were busy eating out Ash's dashing appearance.

"Give your all Max, or you'll regret later."

Ash let loose a wide smirk, showing absolute confidence. Then, he turned his face on to his Starter on his shoulder.

"Pikachu, you know what to do!"

 **"Ok, buddy. I'll show Max just how powerful we have become!"**

Pikachu replied back with a confident smirk, mirroring its Trainer/Master/Best friend forever. Though Ash understood what Pikachu had said through his Empathic Aura ability, the other just heard Pikachu spoke in PokéSpeech.

Then, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground with its nimble feet. It nodded at Max to call its soon to be rag doll.

Max took his Pokéball, which clipped on his special belt, and threw it on to the field, while shouting:

"Gallade, let's show Ash and Pikachu how powerful we have become!"

Max's Pokéball split open and spew up crimson beams that turned into his fully evolved Starter.

"Gal gallade!"

Gallade was a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consisted of rounded hips with strong legs. It had a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms were shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It would use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It had spikes on the sides of its face. It was a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that was capable of predicting its foe's moves.

Max's Pokémon greeted Pikachu in courteous way. When that happens, Pikachu just raised its nonexistent eyebrows, unimpressed at all. They were going to fight, not attending social meeting for fuck's sake!

 **"Pikachu, it's long time, hasn't it? Forgive me for my rudeness, but what happened to you, my friend?"**

Gallade questioned politely.

A bead of sweat rolled behind Pikachu's head. The yellow rodent was itching for action but Gallade must make it hard for Pikachu. In the end, the Electric Mouse Pokémon decided to repay Gallade's politeness.

 **"Errr... an incident with Thunder Stone."**

 **"Hoh? How so?"**

Pikachu let loose a tired sigh. It had been excited and fired up with prospect of battling the helpless male Ralts it had met 4 years ago. It wanted to know the power of Ever Grande Conference's runner-up. However, instead of going straight to the business, Gallade started a polite chat all of sudden. They could do this after it had beaten Gallade black and blue later. Nevertheless, Pikachu replied. It didn't want to be rude.

 **"I don't wanna evolve to Raichu, but that accursed stone touched my tail. I forced back the evolution effect with all my will power and some help from Ash. However, some effects are permanent and you can see what're those."**

Pikachu shrugged its tiny shoulder. It hoped it would end soon and more actions followed after.

"Gallade, let's hold the chat for later. We have important battle with Ash and Pikachu!"

A resigned sigh escaped Gallade's small lips. It looked at Pikachu in apologizing look.

 **"I'm sorry for my impatient Trainer to cut our wonderful chat at the moment. However, we can continue later while healing after I beat you, my friend."**

Pikachu sent a deadpan look at Gallade.

Did the Blade Pokémon believed it could beat it? The one and only badass Pikachu who walks around Pokémon world, the same Pikachu who'd battled Legendary and the only Pikachu in history who ascended onto Legendary status by hard work and absolute bond it had with its Trainer?

 **"Aren't you cocky, big boy?"**

 **"No, I'm not being cocky my friend. I merely am being confident with my skill and the bond between Max and me!"**

 **"Don't cry after I beat the shit out of ya!"** Was Pikachu's only answer.

"One-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town against Max Maple of Petalburg City begins!"

Pikachu let loose a shit eating grin as Broke finished, taunting Gallade to attack first.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

Gallade immediately sprung in action and sent a pink wave of Psychic Aura to Pikachu from it elbow-blade.

Ash, who had similar grin with his starter, didn't seem concerned by strong-looking move.

At that moment, Pikachu sent its Aura into its tail and the longer than normal Pikachu's tail glowed silvery white. Then, Pikachu batted away the Psycho Cut easily. After that, Pikachu sent "come in here" gesture with its tiny fingers at Gallade, an excited smirk on its face.

Max, Gallade and the others were shocked by that. They knew Max's Gallade was powerful and wasn't a pushovers either.

However, Rosa and her Pokémon seemed not impressed by the display. They had seen how the all-out Pikachu battled Zekrom paw-on-claw in their training trip and it was a dimension cooler than this. Heck, Pikachu just played at the moment, Rosa and her Pokémon were sure of it. Pikachu only used a minuscule amount of its vast inner Aura, that the amount could be compared with a vast ocean, to bat the Psychic Type attack.

"Gallade, rush on to Pikachu and then use Brick Break!"

Max called out his Pokémon's next move.

Pikachu almost laughed by how slow Gallade rushed at it. To Pikachu, it was like a newborn Shellos or Slugma tried to go to it. It merely side stepped from Gallade's chop and let the attack struck the ground centimeter away from it.

 **"Is that what you can do pal? I'm not impressed at all. You need to be faster if you want to struck me!"** Pikachu trash-talked the proud warrior Pokémon.

Pikachu's taunt got the desired effect. Gallade's eyes narrowed after hearing Pikachu's taunt. It had became wary at the small rodent after it the minimalist movement Pikachu had utilized to dodge its attack. Gallade couldn't help but compare Pikachu against Martial Art Master.

"Gallade follow up with Night Slash!"

Gallade pulled its left hand and then used its right elbow-blade, which was glowing dark purple, and slashed at Pikachu. However, Pikachu dodged again with another minimalist movement. This time Pikachu took a single step back, letting the attack passes with hairbreadth.

When Max saw Gallade's second attack missed, he pressed on.

"Gallade, X-Scissor, follow up by Slash!"

Gallade pulled its elbow-blades from the ground. They glowed light green and then the Blade Pokémon slashed its elbow-blades in crossing pattern onto Pikachu.

The cute rodent somersaulted back, dodging the Bug-Type attack. It immediately side stepped to its right, dodging Slash from Gallade.

"Power-Up Punch!"

Pikachu jumped to left, letting the Fighting Type move passes it harmlessly.

"Low Sweep!"

Pikachu did another somersault backwards, dodging the low kick from Gallade. When it landed few feet away from Gallade, it taunted the Blade Pokémon again.

"Is that what you got? C'mon, give me something better!"

"Don't worry my friend! I'll show you how powerful my bond with Max is."

As if in synch, Max immediately gave another command.

"Gallade, Close Combat at point blank! MAX POWER!"

Gallade's body enveloped by white glow and it rushed on to Pikachu, who just raised its nonexistent eyebrow, unconcerned. When the attack almost hit Pikachu, Ash sent his first command.

"Hold it, buddy."

Max and the others on sideline opened their eyes wide in disbelief.

"What in the world! That was very risky!" Tracy commented loudly.

Close Combat was Fighting Type strongest attack. Even though Pikachu was powerful, to hold back Gallade's full powered Close Combat was risky move.

When Gallade's offensive move struck, the area around the two Pokémons exploded and thick cloud of dust, covering them from everyone.

Everybody waited anxiously, wanting to know what happened. Even Piplup and Buneary, which escaped from its Pokéball somehow, stopped their cheering. The two Pokémon had been cheering their best bro and crush respectively. They had even so far put on their pink cheerleader outfit, while ignoring the deadpan look from Rosa's Pokémon, which were disturbed by a male Piplup on a PINK colored cheerleader set.

When the dust settled, their jaw hung slowly. Pikachu's puny fist was glowing white as it stopped Gallade dead on it track. The Electric Mouse Pokémon didn't even move an inch from its spot.

"How?" The disbelieved Samuel Oak croaked. He had seen Max's progress in Ever Grande Conference and watched how powerful Max's Gallade was. Its Close Combat was powerful enough to knock some young Pokémons out at instant, and yet Pikachu stopped it with its puny glowing fist...

 _Wait! Is that Mega Punch?_ Samuel questioned himself in his head.

Though it was understandable to hold Gallade's Close Combat with Mega Punch, Pikachu's size was inconvenient to have enough mass and power to stop it.

Samuel blinked stupidly as he remembered Ash's battle against Pyramid Brain, Brandon. More importantly, Pikachu's fight against Regice.

 _I shouldn't have been surprised. Pikachu has been exceptional one from its whole species. With Ash's training, the little fella must have become stronger by leaps and bounds..._ Samuel thought analytically. Then, his eyes turned on Rosa. _This girl also told us Ash is really powerful and she hasn't beaten him once since they started their journey together... Just how powerful you have grown up truly, Ash?_

Everybody was too stunned to utter a coherent question beside Prof. Oak Senior.

It was Rosa, who wasn't surprised by Pikachu's feat, who answered their silent question.

"Well... compared to Close Combat belonged to Ash's Primape and Infernape, Gallade's attack is nothing."

The audiences' attention shifted on to the Unova native brunette. Ot was Misty who questioned first.

"Hold on! Ash's Primape? Shouldn't it with Rebaca, training for P1 Cup?"

Misty showed a confused expression.

"Well... Ash had taken it back after Primape won P1 Cup sometimes ago via inter-regional PC exchange in Pokémon Center."

Recalling that moment, Rosa's face turned disgruntled for once, after the day everybody knew her as easy going girl. It seems, there was an event at that moment that was enough to make Rosa uneasy. Whatever it was, everybody bet it was about Ash.

Misty, May and Dawn felt a chill on their spine. They didn't like the feelings they got from whatever that put out a happy-go-lucky girl like Rosa. Moreover, of it was involved around Ash.

"Well..." Rosa continued, taking everybody's attention back on to her. "Since Ash's Primeape was back, every Pokémon Ash owns with bipedal body structure was trained in martial art by that crazy monkey. Heck, even Ash, I and my Audino were roped in to its crazy routine."

Audino twitched as it recalled that memory. It hated Ash's Primeape with passion because the insanity it called "training".

"True, it was hard time for me. However, I cannot help but thank that crazy monkey because I've some trick to deal with... unneeded advance..."

Rosa ended her tale with odd sweet smile. It gave the males present a shiver and dreadful feeling. They made a mental note to remind Brock to stay away from Rosa when the Pokémon Doctor in training was in the mood for flirting.

"Gallade, use Calm Mind and follow up with Psychic!"

Max's shout took their attention back on to battle.

Gallade's body was glowing by pinkish like before its eyes glowed dark pink, indicating the usage of Psychic Type offensive move.

Ash, still with his signature grin, gave his second command at his starter.

"Pikachu. Lunch time is near and let's end this farce soon! Super-Forme First Stage!"

Everybody, even Max and Brock, was curious what the hell was "Super-Forme First Stage". Thankfully, their curiosity was sated soon, but unlike what they thought.

Pikachu balled its tiny fist and crossed its hands in front its face, its body crouching forwards slightly and muscles tensing. At the moment, the glow from Gallade's eyes became brighter, showing Gallade had started its Psychic. However, before the Psychic attack could harm Pikachu, as the Psychic attack was just enveloping the yellow rodent at the moment, Ash's starter let loose the first restraint over its power.

The pinkish glow around Pikachu's body blasted off by yellow electrical aura. The yellow crackling aura around Pikachu was reminiscent of its signature move; Volt Tackle, but fundamentally different. Pikachu's power skyrocketed at instant. Its fur stood up by the coursing absurd electrical energy it had released. A yellow electricity could be seen around it, crackling dangerously with *BZZZT—* and *SPARK—* sound.

Before anybody could vocalize their surprise by the phenomenon, Pikachu's shout had cut them first.

"Piiiiiiiiii—KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pikachu pulled its hands from their position, until they balled next to its waist. Its body and tail turned ramrod straight, standing fully on its midget glory.

What happened next made everybody's jaw, except Rosa and her Pokémon since they had seen it before, hangs in disbelief.

A deep crater with 6 diameter appeared under Pikachu, but the Electric Mouse Pokémon didn't drop on the ground, on the center of crater. It floated in its exact spot before the crater appeared. Then, a bigger crater twice the size of the first crater appeared. The second chapter was deeper than the first.

Everybody's jaw hung lower, eyes opened wide in disbelief with what happened next.

Pikachu was slowly floating in the air, small pebbles under it followed closely, floating in the air. When it was 10" height from the ground, Pikachu folded its hands on its chest.

 **"Behold! The 25% of full power belonged to Legendary Super-Pikachu!"**

Pikachu's voice boomed together with the sound of buzzing and crackling electricity around it. Though the human, Ash excluded, could only hear it intoned its name brokenly, they all were snapped out of their stupor.

Gallade itself instinctively took a step back in fear. Its face drenched with sweats, a nervous sweat. It felt fear gripped its heart as it felt absurd amount of raw power rolling out of Pikachu. Moreover, it was only quarter of Pikachu's full power. For Gallade it was terrifying. It felt as if it was standing in front of pissed off Legendary Pokémon.

"What an actual fuck?"

Max gaped at the sight of Super-Pikachu, just like the audiences outside of the battle field.

"Impossible! No way a Pikachu can release so much electrical discharge that can be compared with Zapdos', Raikou's, or Zekrom's power output! This is insane! Impossible! Absolutely impossible!"

Prof. Samuel Oak ranted as he tried to hold himself from being blown away by the repetitive shock wave that came out of Pikachu's position.

"What the heck was Ash feeding his Pikachu with?!"

Misty shouted in frustration. She was at lost just like everybody, and she tried to hold her footing.

"How Pikachu is floating?"

May asked out loud.

"Magnetism, or more accurately, electromagnetism!"

Gary supplied the answer.

"What's that means?"

Dawn inquired further.

"Electromagnetism happens with electron is disturbed by external source, in this case is Pikachu's unbelievably voltage discharge. Conversely, a magnetic field is produced by an electric charge in motion. Pikachu made its body emits strong magnetic effect with its electric power to counter Planet's natural magnetism. It is the reason why it can float... or at least, it is a theory I can think of at the moment!"

"Isn't Pikachu rumored can use Fly move?"

"That rumor based on Electromagnetism theory I've described from before. Pokémon Researchers believe Pikachu can use Fly with enough electric power and impeccable control to control the course of electron!"

Gary sated Cilan's curiosity with his theory.

"Whatever it was, I don't care! This is crazy! How in the Reverse World that Pikachu turns out to be overpowered like this?"

Iris let out an annoyed huff as she kept her footing on the ground.

"Beats me!"

Gary shot back.

"My Sketchbook!"

Tracy cried out as the strong wind blew up his Sketchbook from his grip. Unfortunately for him, nobody seemed care.

As the youngsters were busy being rowdy, Samuel and Delia kept their eyes on to the battlefield, or to be precise, the sight of floating Super-Pikachu. Samuel's eyes glued at the most interesting specimens of Chu-line in tge world. He hadn't ever thought Ash's Pikachu would grow so much until it broke the power boundary set for its species, ascending to higher tier. Delia, in other side, was regulating her view between her son and his small rodent. She was in awe at the little rodent, which had so much power in it tiny body. Delia didn't seem to worry with abnormal feats at all, in fact she was quite relieved her son had a powerful Pokémon to keep him safe whenever he was in his journey.

Piplup and Buneary were watching their brother in everything but species and blood and crush with undisguised awe. As a prideful Pokémon, Piplup wondered if it could ascend into Pikachu's level of it training hard enough. Meanwhile, Buneary couldn't help but feel attraction more on to the badass Pikachu in the world. It had harbored love at the first sight four years ago when it saw Pikachu for the first time. And now, Pikachu became more attractive in the Rabbit Pokémon. They say "power attracts power, as well as horny mates" and it justified Pikachu's current predicament.

"Sorry to cut our match short, Max. But lunch time is near and we must end this battle soon. My other Pokémons have yet to eat."

Ash statement took everybody attention, while they kept their footing stays firm on the ground. They stared at Ash incredulously.

Rosa was the only one who smiled fondly at Ash's antic. She had been together with him for more than a year, and she had known everything about her love interest and idol's in and out.

As if following its Trainer's brain wavelengths, Pikachu looked down at the terrified Gallade under it. Its white sclera and coal like pupil had turned on to electric yellow with trail of electric line from the corner of its eyes. Fhe Electric Mouse Pokémon looked otherworldly and menacing.

 **"Sorry Gallade. But like Ash said, lunch time is near and as Ash's Pokémon, we always uphold one creed: screw everything else, meal comes first! Though I already have lunch, my other buddies had yet to eat their lunch. Besides there is no denying about load of ketchup waiting me in the kitchen right now!"**

Pikachu unfolded its arms and then its right hand rose next to its head while the left hand was next to its waist. Its small feet spread wide in a horse stance. Its pinky and ring digits curled inside while its thumb, index finger and middle finger made a clawing motion.

 **"There's no hard feelings after this Gallade. Clench your teeth because... here I come!"**

Then, Pikachu disappeared from its position. Millisecond later, it reappeared in Gallade's personal space, and the moment Gallade turned to be Pikachu's sand sack just begins.

Pikachu's left fist was glowing white and then the super rodent jabbed Gallade's stomach with Mega Punch. Gallade's body bent backwards, spittle escaped its mouth, and its eyes opened wide by pain and shock. Then, Gallade blasted off from its position with *KABOOM* sound of broken sound barrier.

In another milliseconds later, Pikachu appeared behind Gallade, as if it was teleported here. Its after image stayed in its previous spot. Pikachu's speed was too high until everybody's sight mistaken light speed movement as Teleportation. Then, Pikachu continued its assault. This time, Pikachu kicked Gallade to other side of battlefield with Mega Kick.

Pikachu reappeared back behind the soaring Gallade, leaving another after image. This time Pikachu's left hand was in chopping motion and was glowing, indicating the usage of Brick Break. Gallade was thrown on to another direction and Pikachu moved again.

The fourth combo was Iron Tail that sent Gallade to center of battle field. Pikachu reappeared again with after image leaving behind. Sp far, there were five Pikachu's after image with real Pikachu as the sixth Pikachu in the battlefield. The overpowered Pikachu then sent Gallade to the sky with Body Slam. However, this time it stayed in its position.

To everybody, the battlefield became pinball table with Gallade as the blurring white and green ball. It was too fast to track without Aura enhanced sight Ash owns.

Pikachu thrust its forward, palm facing each other in vertical line. Then, dozens specks of orange energy began accumulated between its hands.

"PI!"

A glowing ball of energy condensed between Pikachu's palm, indicating the accumulation power for Hyper Beam.

"KA!"

Pikachu pulled its right hand until it stayed next to its waistline, its left hand crossed horizontally on front its torse. The orange ball of energy shone brighter.

"PI!"

Pikachu's face turned on the airborne Gallade.

"KA!"

The Hyper Beam was ready to launch. It wasn't Pikachu's strongest Hyper Beam. It didn't plan to kill Gallade, just knock the young Gallade out.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!"

Pikachu thrust its hands upwards on to Gallade's position. The whitish orange beam released from its compacted form and swallowed Gallade fully.

Everybody, except Rosa and her Pokémon for obvious reason, dropped their jaw incredulously at the massive Hyper Beam swallowing Gallade's form.

The beam continued on to the sky, it even blasted the cloud in the high sky above, creating wide rings with powerful Hyper Beam piercing the sky. The sight could be seen through other city and everyone who didn't know what was that wondered what on the earth it was.

Pikachu's Hyper Beam kept streaming for another ten seconds until it dispersed into nothingness, leaving a burnt yet still alive Gallade, which was slowly falling on to the ground. A moment later, Gallade dropped on the ground with small *THUD* and swirling eyes.

"Show off!"

 **"Destroying my fun, aren't you, Ash?"**

That snapped everyone from their stupor. Max was the first who came on to his sense and called his Starter and Strongest Pokémon in worry.

"Gallade!"

"Ga-Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is... Ash and Pikachu."

Brock stuttered out weakly. His mind was still hard-pressed to believe what had been happening.

As if it was the cue, the youngsters spectator cried loudly.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?"

Rosa just giggled silently, recalling her own experience when she witnessed it for the first time.

* * *

Few hours had passed since the one sided massacre Pikachu delivered on to Gallade. Suffice to say, the Blade Pokémon had reverted back to its timid nature when it was still a Ralts, whenever Pikachu was around. It was still proud and courteous Pokémon around other Pokémon, as long as the Trainer wasn't Ash Ketchum.

After Gallade was healed by Audino and freed from health check up by Prof. Oak Senior, Ash stayed true to his world. He called all his Pokémons from their Pokéball.

Everybody, and again with Rosa as exception, was shocked by Ash's Pokémons. All of them were strong, too strong for their normal species. They also had evolved to their last evolutionary line and their size was bigger than their normal kind.

Prof. Oak Senior had graded the power level of Ash's Pokémon from the strongest to the weakest by their presence alone. Pikachu was Ash's strongest. Surprisingly in the second place was Venusaur. It seems, the Kanto's Grass Type Starter decided to swallow its pride and evolved twice since it needed power to put Ash's strongest yet rowdy Pokémons in line. There was "no flower on the body of self-respecting male" crap anymore for it, if it wanted to put Ash's rowdy Pokémon in line.

In the third place, Charizard, Blastoise, Snorlax, Pidgeot, Primape, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Sceptile, surprisingly a Latias from Alto Mere, Garchomp, Infernape, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, surprisingly Butterfree and the leader of Ash's Tauros herd, and another surprises were Lucario and Umbreon were tied without clear clarification who was the strongest or the weakest within the generally rowdy bunch.

Squirtle had decided to evolve twice because it didn't want to be left alone in the dust by its peers. It had been sent to Firefighter base in Vermilion City for its quest to turn the Squirtle Squad into Blastoise Squad, after the lunch.

Butterfree, which Ash found together with its family in Orange Archipelago, and Leader Tauros pushed themselves to protect their family/herd when the rowdy Pokémons like Charizard, Primape, Infernape, Samurott and Sceptile started a fight to find who was the strongest.

The peaceful Pokémon the likes of Pidgeot, Typhlosion, Serperior and Snorlax couldn't help but to match the power of rowdy bunch to protect their own peace when they started to fight.

As Pseudo-Legendary, Garchomp was already powerful as a Gible, but it pushed itself because it was usually beaten by the other when it tried to gnaw other's head, much more for other's annoyance.

Bayleaf had decided to evolve because it wanted to be strong for the love in its life. There were many times Meganium got a mating proposal from wild Pokémon, but it denied them coldly since it was only having Ash in its mind. Meganium's other reason was to protect its darling from the claw of "The Legendary Harlot" A.K.A. Latias.

Meanwhile, Tyranitar wanted to be strong like its "Uncles" and "Aunts", and to make its "Baba" and Memmah proud. Tyranitar had become very strong when it joined them in Mt. Silver with the blessing from its Memmah. Tyranitar was Ash's Strongest Pokémon in defense and endurance wise.

Tepig's reason to evolve twice was because it didn't want to be left alone by other Unova Starter. It was flimsy reason, but that was what happened. Besides, it wanted to repay Ash kindness to it as an abused Tepig, and what was the best way to repay Ash unless being the Strongest Emboar in the world and one of Pokémon Master's Pokémon?

As for Lucario, it wanted to be powerful for the Partner of Aura Guardian in Ash's level. It had been strong as a Riolu since it could make Aura Sphere before it had even evolved. It decided to be Ash's partner since Ash had saved it and since they had bonded. With Riley's blessing, Riolu joined Ash.

Unbreon's reason was a bit complex. Ash had saved it from abusive Trainer who wanted it to be powerful without training the Evolution Pokémon. It had been released in the wild with threat from many wild Pokémon by it entered their territory. When Ash and Pikachu saved it, Eevee was wary of Ash and wouldn't afraid to bite him. However, one night it ran away from Ash and it was attacked by a pack of Poochyena with five Mightyena. Ash who found out the Eevee was running away was worried and he searched Eevee. Then, he found out Eevee was being beaten by the pack of vicious Dark Type Pokémon. At that time, Ash had yet to master his Aura and neither Riolu or Rosa had joined them yet. When Eevee watched how Ash protected it and took blow meant for it, something inside Eevee snapped and it evolved to Umbreon. The newly evolved Pokémon jad enough power to hold the pack of Mightyena until Pikachu,Meganium and Latias came. When Meganium and Latias saw a beaten Ash on the ground, all hell broke loose.

At that moment, Pikachu and Umbreon swore they wouldn't be in between Meganium and Latias when they are in foul mood. Pikachu and Umbreon huddled together near Ash, being terrified by the two pissed female Pokémons who were beating the night out of Dark Type Pokémon's pack.

Since then, Umbreon became second Pikachu and always around Ash, except if it stayed inside Pokéball. Then, Lucario joined it as Ash's third shadow when the Jackal Pokémon wasn't in its Pokéball.

After the third place, others followed behind in terms of both raw power and skill; Staraptor, Siesmitoad, Floatzel, Swellow, Unfeazant, Heracross, Glalie, Noctowl, Lapras, Kingler, Crawdawnt, Torkoal, Muk, Torterra, Krookodile, Second-in-commad Tauros herd, Ash's Butterfree's mate, Scarfty, Donphan, Gliscor, Leavanny, Butterfree's first offspring; a pink colored male Butterfree who always pissed and got nuts whenever anyone stared at it weirdly by its unusual color, and the others Tauroses, Metapods and Caterpies. The other Tauroses and bunch of Butterfrees' children were the only normal Pokémon Ash owns.

All in all, Ash had more than 50 Pokémon with him, creating a big disfunctional family. And yet, it wasn't his ENTIRE Pokémon. Ash told them he jad caught the cloned Pokémons in Mew Island fiasco to protect them from a dubious Trainers who wanted to use their power for selfish reason.

From what Ash had hinted, everybody who knew about New Island fiasco believed Ash had caught Mewtwo too. In fact, they weren't surprised so much since he had a Latias with him. There were few Luxuryballs he kept carefully. They had seen Latias came out of one of the six Luxuryballs. It was understandable if everybody thought those six special capsules were belonged to Legendary Pokémon that joined Ash with free will.

They had already known Latias, assuming the second Legendary was Mewtwo, and from Rosa's cryptic hints, a Zekrom. They had yet to know the other three.

It was quite scary to think beside the dozens overpowered Pokémons, Ash got a team of Legendary ready to battle for him.

Besides Ash's Pokémon, there was also another interesting anecdote Ash had brought from his travel; the Mega Evolution and Synchronized Forme.

Some of Ash's absurd Pokémon had a beautiful orb attached on them by aura enhanched indestructible material. They were Mega Stone, and Ash's Pokémon who had this Mega Stone were: Charizard—two Mega Stone, one on each wrist—, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pedgeot, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Latias, Lucario, Garchomp and Glalie.

Meanwhile, the Synchronized Forme was a state where the bond between Pokémon and its Trainer ascended onto new level, breaking the limits of normal bond between normal Trainer. Pikachu, Umbreon and Lucario were the ones who could use this forme easily, unlike Ash's other Pokémon.

Ash told them all of his Pokémon could unleash this forme and could go tow-on-tow against Mega Evolved Pokémon, but the conditions were too troublesome. For example was Charizard, Sceptile, Primape and Infernape in which could use this forme when Ash felt battle lust par with his battle maniac Pokémon.

Pokémon that could do Mega Evolution couldn't use Synchronized Forme when they were in their Mega Evolution state.

From that discussion alone, everyone knew the next destination Ash had in mind: Kalos Region, the place where Mega Evolution was wide spread and the same place where the first Synchronized Forme ever happened around 3000 years ago. It was easy to read Ash, who was practically oozing excitement when Prof. Samuel Oak mentioned of Kalos.

That discussion was few hours ago, and currently the sky was dark and the Moon was on its peak. Everybody else had fallen asleep in Ketchum's residence. The girls were bunked together in guest room while boys, except Ash, were bunked with Gary in his home instead. Everybody was asleep except Misty Waterflower.

The Gym Leader of Cerulean City was talking with someone through PokéGear in heated discussion. She was currently outside of Ash's house, but close enough with the glass door to see inside the house.

"Arceusdamnit! Daisy! What's wrong with keeping the Gym just for a year? You and the other two had become strong in past 5 years! There won't be a problem of you three lead the Gym without me!"

Misty spoke with clear agitation. She was currently in her night dress consisted of light blue Pajama set with images of many Water Type Pokémon dotted on it.

[Mist... but—]

"No but! I've decided I'm going to travel to Kalos for something important!"

[Honestly, you are calling me in the ungodly hour and suddenly telling me you're going somewhere just like that? At least, tell me what's this important business about? You've been irresponsible enough dumping YOUR job to me!]

Misty winced. She didn't answer her older sister immediately. She thought over her true reason why she wanted to go. She wanted to follow Ash to Kalos, fearing he would disappear without news again. Moreover, she had steeled her mind to confess her feeling on to Ash. She was sure May and Dawn have the same plan, and they have green light to follow Ash to Kalos. There was also Rosa who showed obvious romantic interest to Ash. It was hard enough with a Latias that could transform into red haired Bianca with oblivious romantic love for its Trainer. Now, Misty had five rivals for Ash's heart and she has feelings they weren't the only ones. Her female intuition never failed her before.

"Well..." Misty began, hoping her voice was convincing enough. "I heard there is a new way of evolving Pokémon after their last evolutionary line. It's called Mega Evolution, and my Gyarados can do this Mega Evolution."

Misty's sister across the line took a sharp intake breath.

[Mist... are you sure your scary Gyarados can evolve further. It's already terrifying enough and very powerful at that!]

Misty held back her smirk.

Her sisters were terrified of her strongest Pokémon. Knowing there was other stage for its evolution would make them afraid of her Gyarados more. They had phobia for Gyarados after they disturbed its beloved nap when they were training for their performance. Since then, they had a vivid scary imagination of Gyarados, just like her with Bug Type Pokémon.

Her words to Daisy was also true. After hearing her Gyarados could do Mega Evolve from Ash, she wanted to have her own Key Stone and Gyaradosite for her Gyarados.

"If you won't take over my post for awhile, don't cry on me when my Gyarados becomes angry to you because it can't get reach its full potential. You know how power hungry and easily annoyed my Gyarados, right?"

Misty spoke with sweet tone. She could feel her sister's nervousness across the line. She knew Cerulean Gym back home wouldn't be a problem anymore.

[Okay... okay... you can go to Kalos. I and the others will lead the Gym for you, as long you put away that monster from us!]

Gotcha! "Thanks Daisy! I know you're my favorite bjg sister for reason."

[Cut that crap! We know other wise, Mist. However, be careful when you're there. We're still your sister even though we like to embarrass you.]

"Don't worry. I will, Daisy. I will..." Misty replied immediately, feeling touched by her sister's worry for her well being.

[By the way, are you still in Pallet?]

"Yeah. What's with it?"

[So, how about your crush? That Pallet Boy with Pikachu. Does he come back yet?]

Misty felt her cheeks heated by sudden blood rush as she recalled the new Ash. Her eyes roamed while schooling her emotion back. At that moment, her eyes caught the sight of Rosa tiptoeing from guest room. The Unova native brunette moved to the stair and Misty couldn't help but to feel alarmed by it.

It was easy for Misty to deduce where the dangerous threat for her Pokéshipping plan wants to go.

"Sorry for cutting this call off. Something important happened. See ya later Daisy!"

[Mist... wait! Misty, don't—bep]

After turned off her PokéGear, Misty immediately rushed in to the house.

"Where in the world you want to go, little girl?"

Misty called out Rosa with enough volume to take Rosa's attention, but she was mindful enough to not raise her tone higher until it disturbs the other's sleep.

Like a Deerling in the highlights, Rosa's body stiffened and slowly turned back.

The Unova native brunette was wearing very provocative night dress consisted by a thin see-through one-piece dress showing her lacy black bras and black G-string. Everybody could see her curvaceous figure with low D-cup busts, slim waist, wide hips, round and supple butt cheeks and a pair of healthy full thighs. It made Misty self-conscious for split second. Her long brown hair was undone, showing its absurd lengths as she slung it on her left arm, so it wouldn't sweep the ground. Clutching in her right hand was her Pokéball.

When Rosa saw Misty with her green eyes narrowed on to her, Rosa let out a small tired sigh. Then, her lips turned 'o' shaped in mock surprise. Then, she dropped her Pokéball and the whispered:

"Ups! I dropped my Pokéball..."

When the capsule hit the ground, it split open and a Pokémon came out with red beam, making Misty's body stiffens in anxiety.

The Pokémon was quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It was covered in fine, velvety, lilac fur. Its ears were large, and it had purple eyes with white pupils. There were tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead.

It was Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. The Psychic Type of Eevee's evolutionary line.

"Heh! Joking!" Suddenly, Rosa's face was split by a predatory smile. "Espeon, put this bitch asleep with Hypnosis!"

With eyes opened wide, Misty tried to shout. However, Espeon's attack was faster and Misty crumpled on the ground in heap.

Then, Rosa dragged Misty on to the sofa, she returned her attention on to her Espeon when she heard its call.

"Es Espe?"

"I don't know this annoying girl is still awake. Well, could you erase her memory about this event?"

Espeon let loose deadpan expression on its cute face.

"Please?"

With resigned sigh, Espeon followed its crazy Trainer's request. Its eyes glowed dark pink for few seconds, and then it nodded at Rosa.

"Now, follow me to Ash's room. You're already out of your Pokéball anyway."

"Espe~"

"Stop whining already~"

Espeon let loose another resigned sigh. While shaking its head, it followed Rosa to the second floor. It knew what would happen next, putting Pikachu in overpowered Hypnosis and then sound proof Latias' Pokéball...

There's no rest for it at all.

* * *

 **Yes guys! The third Chapter was out! I hope you like it.**

 **The Super-Pikachu gag popped in my mind after I reread the fans gag about Ash-Greninja as Dragonball fusion gag in some sites. So, I decided to put another gag from Dragonball. Hope you like it.**

 **Wow! Greninja won't be the only Pokémon in which can turn into Ash-Greninja. Well, I can't wait to write about it in the future chapter.**

 **About Harem... well, for now the harem will be: Misty, Leaf, Sabrina, Melody, Lyra, Jasmine, May, Anabel, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla, Serena, Korinna and Miette. For the characters you like those I've put out from the list, sorry if they were your favorite character. For now, I still in middle of weighing for Diantha, Aria and Shauna. Maybe you can give me your thoughts?**

 **Ok! Guys, I thank you for your reviews and I hope they keep flooding in the future. Please remember, flame will be ignored! Oh right, forgive me for the inadequate grammar! I'll try my best to make it better!**


End file.
